Eternal Flame
by Angel251
Summary: FinishedA Frieza love story, perhaps insight into why he is so cold...
1. Prologue

**A/N: ** I do not own Frieza or any of the DBZ characters. This story takes place before Frieza meets any of the DBZ gang, though Vegeta is in his service at the time. Frieza will be a bit OOC in this, but then isn't everyone when they fall in love?

**Prologue**

I watched the image of the new moon with trepidation, restless as always on such a night. For the moment I was alone, though I knew that wouldn't last. My men would not disturb me this night, they all knew the penalty for intruding. Even my second in command, Zarbon, knew that nothing was to interfere with my solitude on a night of the new moon, not even a life or death catastrophe. My men did not know the reasons why I was so fanatical about my wish for privacy on such nights, but they had seen me kill those who were foolish enough to seek me out. There were charts of the waxing and waning cycles of the Nayr moon in every hall of each of my ships and homes, so they were well aware of when a new moon occurred. 

     As the time clock set to Nayr time reached 10, the familiar pain began to rise within me, becoming almost unbearable. In it's wake came the sorrow. The pain I was used to. It never seemed to end, but on most days it was simply a dull ache, a constant companion from my past. The sorrow only surfaced on rare occasions, though it always came on a Nayr night of the new moon. The sorrow was far worse than the pain, because it always reminded me of the reason for my pain. It eventually reduced me to tears every time. Funny that I, the strongest being in the universe, was so weak that I could be routinely reduced to tears at least once a month. My tears did not shame me, but the reason I shed them _did._

     The laughter always came first, and tonight was no exception. The sound of it was sweet, pure, rich, full of life and utterly devoid of deception. Just like the person it came from. Upon hearing that wonderful sound, joy briefly rose within me, only to be drowned out by self loathing and regret. My throat closed in sadness and the pain within me continued to swell, tightening my chest with emotions. Part of me wanted to run, but I wouldn't. I had to put up with the pain in order to experience the bittersweet pleasure, you see, and so I remained. Waiting. Trembling like a child.

     A soft light filtered into my room, and I forgot all that I am as a beautiful young woman ran through the doors, laughing. Her lovely brown eyes gleamed even in the darkness of my quarters, so full of emotions. Genuine ones, not lies. Her face was as I remembered it: ethereal, with flaring eyebrows, high cheekbones, a sensual mouth, and of course her eyes. Her almond shaped eyes…

     Though I had seen it all before, I was floored by her. She was rather petite, only 5' and under 100lbs, with a tiny waist, incredibly long legs, and a magnificent body. Her brown hair fell to her shoulders in dark waves shot through with golden highlights, and I longed to run my fingers through it. I clenched my hands into fists to keep from touching her. I knew better than to try, I couldn't. She was no longer within my reach, though once I had held both her body and her love.

     She began to dance around the room, singing and laughing in a way that was so familiar it tore at my screaming heart. Memories began to flow through me, to overrun my precious control, to reduce me to a wild state of near madness as I was forced to recall once again what I had lost. Several times as she swayed, she came within inches of touching me. Though I yearned for such contact, I knew it would never come. I could never touch her again, never hold her, never talk with her, never laugh with her, never make love with her. She was lost to me, and there was no one I could blame but myself. There was no going back for me, and it seemed I would never go forward either.

     She suddenly paused to look back over her shoulder, and a second person appeared. It was a man. Me. Only years younger and far more foolish. As I looked at myself, I felt both envy and hate. How stupid I was during that time, and vengeful. So willing to let my pride dictate my actions, so quick to act and slow to think. So very unaware that I was living the best moments of my life with her. 

     "Tell me that you love me," she whispered, her voice causing my heart to pound in my chest even after all this time.

     I knew she wasn't speaking to me, but my past self. Yet I couldn't stop myself from saying, "I love you," even as the image of me answered her in the same way. 

     She smiled, and my knees grew weak. "How much do you love me?" she asked in a husky voice that set my blood on fire and sent my senses reeling.

     "More than life itself," I uttered, echoing the words of my younger self.

     "Oh Frieza," she laughed, my heart twisting upon hearing her say my name, " you are always so intense! You must learn to relax."

     She thought I was joking, but I'd meant those words at the time, and I still did. I would have given up everything for her. I would have sacrificed my men, my empire, my family… I would have died for her. And in a way, I _did_, the day I lost her.

****


	2. Chapter One

**A/N:** I do not own DBZ, but I do own my characters.

Reviews are welcome. This is not going to be the happiest romance you ever read, for obvious reasons, but I am going to give Frieza a taste of Love, and _all _that it brings…

**Chapter One**

****

   The star cruiser came to a halt just outside of the planet Nayr's atmosphere. A large, impressive machine, it was heavily armored and lined with laser cannons of varying sizes. It hovered in place, ominous, waiting for its orders. The man at the helm was feeling pensive, indecisive. A new experience for him. He normally took what he wanted when he wished, but at the moment he was not so certain such an attitude would be wise. Nayr was a rich planet, in more ways than one. It was loaded with gem and gold mines, and the atmosphere was like a tropical paradise year round. Many people had expressed a desire to purchase the planet, and it was for this reason he had come to destroy its current inhabitants. But while on his way to Nayr, he had discovered that some of its people were quite gifted. Unusually so. Masters of Magic. And there lied the dilemma. He wanted to know more about their power, but in his experience, people were rarely receptive to helping their enemies.

    "Lord Frieza," a deep, cultured voice came from behind him, "shall I send out a squadron of soldiers to begin purging the planet?"

    Frieza glanced over his shoulder at Zarbon, who was waiting with a passive expression on his face. Frieza eyed the man without speaking, watching as the coward began to grow tense beneath his regard. Zarbon was strong, but he knew he was no match for his master, and as a result he was always a bit subservient in Frieza's presence. Dodoria was not nearly so cowardly, but nor was he as clever. Each man had his uses, and so Frieza allowed them to live. 

    "No," Frieza replied, and that was all. He simply turned his back on Zarbon and resumed thinking. He heard his second in command bow.

    "As you wish," Zarbon replied, before leaving the room.

    Frieza's thoughts turned back to Nayr. What to do? He had heard the Sivare were powerful, versed in the arts of magic and capable of amazing feats. He could capture some of them, but holding them captive could prove troublesome, and they would not be willing to cooperate with him once he had wiped out their people. He could always send down some men, but most of his followers were fighters, not negotiators. They would most likely cause problems rather than find out anything of value. Now, Zarbon could go down and infiltrate the Sivare, saying he came to learn of their ways. Though he might be a coward, his pleasing appearance tended to sway people to his side, at least initially. But, Frieza did not really trust his second in command to handle the situation. Zarbon had a bad habit of fraternizing with females, and since women threw themselves at his feet, he was constantly distracted. Sending Dodoria was out of the question. The man was repulsive and rude. There was Vegeta, but Frieza did not trust the Saiyan Prince, who was both disrespectful and arrogant. It seemed he would have to go himself.

   With a sigh of disgust, he pushed a button on the control panel of his seat. An image of Dodoria appeared, the pink blob immediately bowing his head in a sign of respect.

    "Dodoria, inform Zarbon that I am going down to the surface," Frieza said, his voice distant and harsh. "Have him keep an eye on Vegeta while I am gone."

    "Yes, sire. Would you like me to assemble an escort for you?"

    "No, I am going alone."

    Dodoria was a bit surprised at this, but he did not question his master's orders. He simply nodded his head. "Do you need anything? Supplies, rations?"

    Frieza shook his head. "No. I will contact you when I am ready to return. Until then, you are in command here and Zarbon is responsible for Vegeta. See that he understands that."

    Again Dodoria nodded. "Yes, sire. There is a ship ready whenever you wish to leave."

    Frieza cut the communication with his soldier and then stepped out of his seat. He concentrated his energy for a moment until his body became smaller, smooth and well muscled. He made his way to the docks, ignoring the men who stared at him as he passed by. He could sense their fear, and it pleased him. Fear made the most unruly man obedient. Usually. There were exceptions, such as Vegeta, but they were few and far between.

    The small silver ship that he favored was waiting for him. Sleek and streamlined, it looked like a bird of prey. It was small but fast and armed to the teeth, even more deadly than his star cruiser because of its maneuverability. He programmed the ship to take off, than guided it through the docks and out into space. He activated the ship's shield and then descended into the atmosphere, careful not to come in too fast. He chose a small clearing in the heart of a forest to serve as a landing sight, and when he stepped out of the ship, he activated its stealth system so that it became invisible.

    Frieza paused to take in his surroundings. The planet was quite beautiful. The trees around him were lush, the air sweet, and the land verdant. Nayr would bring him a nice sum of money, though now that he was there he considered keeping the planet for himself. He reached out with his ki and began to search for life forms. He found many that belonged to beasts, and these he ignored. After several minutes, he detected readings unlike any he'd ever felt before. They were strong, though no match for his own, and very foreign to him. He had sensed Magic before, but never on such a powerful scale. It had been wise of him to pretend to come in peace.

    He began to move in the direction of the power source, unafraid and eager to see what sort of knowledge and power these Sivare possessed. 

    An energy blade streaked by her face, barely missing her delicate nose and clearly hinting that her mind was elsewhere. Her opponent, Rand, was an elderly Mage and noted for his quick thinking in battle. However, he was no match for her, and they both knew it. The fact that he was able to even come that close to striking her was a dead give away that she was preoccupied. And she was. Laylyn would be the first to admit it. Her pending marriage to Thage, Prince of the Sivare, was fast approaching, and there was nothing she could do about it. Though Laylyn was a gifted magician, one of the most powerful to ever live, she was still subject to the will of her father. And her father wanted her to marry Thage. It was a good match to the outside eye: a combining of wealth, pure bloodlines, and good political ties. But it lacked the one thing Laylyn desired above all else: Love.

    Laylyn's parents had been lucky enough to have a love match. Her mother had been wealthy, intelligent and proud, and had come from a family with ties to the founding families of the Sivare. She had also been a powerful enchantress, though not nearly as gifted as Laylyn's father. Their marriage had been arranged, as all the Sivare marriages were, but her parents had been fortunate enough to fall madly in love with each other. To this day, they shared a love that made one and all who saw them together shake their heads in awe. In a way, they had spoiled Laylyn. She had grown up in the presence of this all consuming love, and she had expected to have that kind of love for the man she married This was not to be, at least not with Thage. He was far too embroiled in the duties of running the planet Nayr to have time to spend with his wife. He didn't even have time to see her now, and he was not yet King.

    Laylyn had been trying to think of a way to get out of her engagement to Thage, but she had yet to come up with anything. Though her father loved her, his ambitions blinded him. The thing most important to him was that he would be related to the King by marriage, and Laylyn also knew he thought he was doing what was best for her by providing her with such a well off mate. Her mother was more sympathetic to Laylyn's wishes, but while she loved her daughter dearly, her husband always came first. Laylyn was on her own.

    At the moment, she was in no mood to be sparring. She decided to end the battle now, so she tapped her inner core of power, raised her hand to form several intricate symbols, and chanted, "Bodily Agony!"

    The spell was a cruel one, causing its victim to literally become wracked with pain, but Laylyn was in no mood for finesse, and it would end the fight immediately. She saw Rand attempt to raise a ward spell, but his power was no match for her own. The spell washed over and through him until he collapsed on the ground, screaming in pain. When he was able to catch his breath, he called out, "I submit!"

    Laylyn immediately made a small gesture, and her spell ended. Rand lay where he was, not actually injured but still shaking with pain. He glared at Laylyn, but said nothing. She simply shrugged and walked away, the match won and already forgotten. She had more important things to think about, such as how to escape from her future with Thage.

    Time was running out. She only had a few months to convince her parents or the Prince to call it off, and she didn't think that was likely to happen. Her father wanted the alliance for political reasons, and while Thage might not be thrilled with her as his choice of future wife, his father King Orac was. Orac had chosen her to be his son's wife because of her raw power in the hopes that her children would be as strong as she was. The royal family had been steadily declining in Magic ability for some time, as they had tended to marry for wealth and politics. Laylyn knew Orac saw her as a salvation for his family name, and would most likely refuse any plea she made to escape the marriage.

     She had few options. She was strong, only a handful of Mages could stand against her, but she could not fight off an entire planet. She knew if she disobeyed the will of the King, she would be hunted down and punished. Her thoughts had recently turned to a more final means of escape: leaving Nayr. While Orac was King on his planet, his dictates meant little elsewhere. Nayr was rich in gold and gems, but the Sivare were quite reclusive and had made few allies. They felt they needed no such outside help, as their Magic was unrivaled throughout the universe and they thought themselves capable of handling any obstacle that came their way. If she fled, she would be free. But the thought of leaving her beloved home was frightening. Her friends and family were all here, and she also knew that her abilities with Magic would not be understood by alien races. Magic existed in the universe, but it was rare and usually used for evil ends, and as a result most species were suspicious of those who wielded it. She faced a future of an unhappy marriage, or a future of living in exile regarded as an abomination.

     She took refuge in her usual spot: on a large crystal rock by a gigantic lake. The lake was home to Singing Serpents: enormous creatures with dragon heads and snake bodies. They were various shades of blue, their skin gleamed like molten metal and their eyes were usually golden. Singing Serpents were most known for their cry, which was both melodious and haunting. They would croon and sing for hours on end, and the air would ring with the sound of their wondrous music. They were very dangerous, however, and so many did not seek them out. But, Laylyn's mastery of Magic made her unafraid of the great serpents, and they had become accustomed to her frequent visits to their lake. 

     Three of the massive beasts were swimming near the shore when she settled down on the rock and, after pausing to see who she was, the three creatures began to sing a song of greeting. Laylyn smiled as their soothing song swept over her, and she decided to lie down on the crystalline rock and sleep.

     Frieza had been moving at a rapid pace in the direction of the Magic source and had been making good time, when suddenly the sound of music reached him. It was incredibly beautiful, and for a moment he went still as the lovely sounds seemed to ring within his soul. Haunted by the melody, he found himself walking in the direction it was coming from, the Sivare forgotten for the moment. He was able to easily follow the sweet music, and in a matter of minutes he reached a lake. The place looked like a paradise of long, lush grasses, white sand beaches, pure blue water, and strangely shaped crystal rock beds. The sound of the music was coming from the water, and he slowly began to make his way to the shoreline. 

     He was about three feet away from the water when he heard a woman scream, "No! Stop!"

     Frieza was caught off guard, as he had not sensed any life forms on the beach. He instinctively paused and looked to his left, and went completely still as his eyes rested on the woman. She was small, delicate, but finely curved. Her features were ethereal, her dark eyes intelligent, and her body was a living fantasy. Frieza was normally not moved by females, as he had more important things occupying his mind most of the time, but this woman was a beauty. He was about to ask her what she was yelling about, when the water before him exploded. He had just enough time to turn to face the water when he was caught in a crushing grip that knocked the wind out of him.

     He felt himself fly up off the ground at an unbelievable speed, and through watering eyes he was able to see his attacker. It had a long, narrow head crowned with twin spikes on its brow and a mouth full of fangs as long as his body. Its eyes were the color of gold and gleamed as if lit from an inner fire, and when the beast opened its maw, he thought he saw light emanating from within it's throat. The coil it had wrapped around him was armored with massive blue scales that felt as hard as steel, and they were slowly crushing the life out of him. Frieza had not yet regained his breath, his lungs were too constricted, and he was unable to power up to free himself. He felt as if his energy was being leeched out of his body by the monster, and it was entirely possible since he knew nothing of the creature. His ribs began to crack as his body slowly caved in on itself, and he felt a moment of true fear as his vision began to dim.

     "Release him at once!" a haughty voice demanded, and Frieza realized the tiny woman on the beach was trying to help him. The idea of her facing the beast that held him was ludicrous, and if he had been capable of laughing at that moment, he would have.

     Thus he was surprised when the coil around him abruptly loosened, and he plummeted to the ground. As he hit the dirt, he looked up to see the face of the enormous dragon snake glaring down at him, and he braced himself for a second assault. But then the female said, "Leave us, Taron." To Frieza's utter amazement, the beast actually looked sheepish for a moment, but then it turned and sank beneath the water's surface once more, vanishing from sight.

     Turning his dazed eyes to the woman who now stood over him, Frieza asked, "Who _are_ you?"  


	3. Chapter Two

**A/N: **I do not own DBZ, only my own characters.

**Chapter Two**

****

****

            Laylyn stared down at the man before her with open curiosity. He was rather odd looking, and she was certain he was from another world. His skin (or perhaps it was some kind of armor?) was white in most places, with patches of purple color on his head and various areas of his body. He appeared to be completely smooth, as if he would be silky to the touch. Not that she would touch him. She'd never touched a man before, unless it was to heal him. The Sivare were a very proper race. Still, the urge to run her hands over his unusual body was almost overwhelming. He was heavily muscled, though she could tell he was almost as short as she was. His face was handsome, aristocratic, and his crimson eyes were direct and cold. He had no hair that she could see, and on closer inspection he didn't appear to have hair anywhere on his body. His feet were three toed and clawed, and he had a thick tail, but he was somewhat similar to the males of her race.

            "My name is Laylyn Syndrylys of the Sivare," she finally answered him, her gaze becoming stern. "You should listen when others give you warning."

            Frieza's eyes widened a bit at her tone. It had been a long time since anyone had dared to speak to him that way. He had to admire her bravery. "I was unaware there was any danger."

            "Oh?" she asked, her eyebrow arching slightly. "Did you think I was just standing there yelling for my own health?"

            Frieza heard the amusement in her tone, and the mockery. Had she been any less beautiful, had her eyes shimmered with any less intelligence, had she not just saved his life, he might have killed her. Instead, all these things conspired to make him feel intrigued. Here was someone who would treat him as if he were an ordinary person, no conqueror of worlds, and the thought held a strange appeal for him. Her reactions would be honest and true, he had lived around liars and deceivers for so long that the purity of her behavior was enchanting. 

            "Perhaps. For all I know, you could be consumed with madness," he answered, his tone as mocking as hers had been.

            Laylyn smiled at him with genuine humor. The man was possessed of a quick, sharp wit, and she recognized a kindred spirit when she saw one. "Perhaps. Now, I have told you my name and given you an unfair advantage over me. Who, may I ask, are you?"

            Frieza hesitated a moment, not wanting to ruin the friendly rapport that was starting to rise between them. After a moment of thought, he decided to tell her the truth. He was far from his ordinary sector of the universe, and he was most likely unknown to this world since the Sivare were known to be isolationists. "I am Frieza of the Ice-jins."

            Laylyn gracefully sank into a curtsy, revealing a conservative amount of cleavage that Frieza was surprised to find himself noticing. The female had him behaving like a lust stricken boy! "Well, Frieza, I am pleased to meet you. May I lay my hands on you?"

            Frieza stared at her, not certain he had heard her right. "The pleasure is mine. What do you mean by 'lay your hands on'?"

            "You have been injured by Taron," she replied, gesturing at the still waters of the lake. "The touch of a Singing Serpent drains its victims of strength and life so that they are easily subdued. The effects last for several hours, so unless you would like to recover the old fashioned way, I suggest you allow me to heal you. To do that, I would have to touch you."

            He eyed her for a moment. The idea of her touching him sounded incredibly erotic for some absurd reason, though he knew she meant only to heal him. His body grew tight just imagining her hands upon him, and Frieza was a bit alarmed by his reactions to her. Still, she had said she was of the Sivare, and though he sensed no energy emanating from her, he had come to learn about her people. To heal him, she would undoubtedly use Magic, and he would get a glimpse of her race's power.

            "You have my permission to do what is necessary," he replied, startling himself with the trust he gave her in that concession.

            Laylyn smiled at him and then gently sank to her knees at his side. Frieza couldn't restrain himself from glancing at the expanse of her legs bared to him for an instant as she sat down, and he felt his breathing quicken. The dress she was wearing had appeared to be white from a distance, but on closer inspection it was pale gold. The garment was simple in design. It curved around her neck and left her shoulders and back bare to the waist, then fell in a straight line to pool around her feet. It revealed very little, yet was incredibly arousing in a classical way. Frieza was surprised to see that the garment was not made out of cloth, but appeared to be fashioned out of light. Before he could ask her about it, she placed her hands upon his chest and all rational thought left him.

            Her hands were tiny, delicate, and light as feathers. But they caused his skin to quiver where they touched him. His sexual awareness of the girl was unprecedented. He had never been this attracted to a female in his life, and he did not understand it. He had seen and even bedded many women who were far more beautiful and well endowed then this female, yet she seemed to hold him in thrall. He wasn't certain if she'd be able to heal him or not, but he knew she could definitely take his mind off his pain. Her touch alone was making him dizzy.

            Laylyn felt Frieza tense under her touch, and she thought he might be afraid of what she was about to do. Most outsiders feared Magic. She instinctively sought to soothe him. "Relax. I did not go to the trouble of saving you from Taron so that I could turn around and kill you. You have to trust me."

            Frieza started to say that he trusted no one, and that he was not afraid, when a silver light began to seep out of her hands. The light glowed like a star, but it felt almost cold against his skin. The power content of the energy was incredible, though no match for his own, it was close. Surprisingly so. If this girl contained such power, how strong were the fighters of her race? These Sivare could be more of a problem then he'd originally thought. The energy seemed to writhe against him like a living entity, and before Frieza had time to become alarmed, Laylyn swept her hands up the length of his chest and pushed the energy down into his heart. 

For an instant, Frieza's vision clouded as the light consumed him. It was not cold, as he had thought, but warm. It spread through his veins and into every aching muscle he had, wiping away all traces of pain and leaving him feeling remarkably energized. The light raced through him in a matter of seconds, fully restoring him and then flowing back out of his body into Laylyn's hands before vanishing.

Laylyn smiled down at him, her hands still resting on his chest. "All better?"

Frieza's body felt completely restored. He smiled back up at her, fighting to ignore the fact that her face was so close to his he could kiss her if he wanted to. She had a completely trusting look on her face, an expression that Frieza was not used to seeing. Though he wanted to know what she tasted like, he did not wish to betray that trust. "Much. I didn't realize I was so depleted until just now."

"The Singing Serpents are quite deadly. They can subdue a creature of their own size in seconds, and most creatures smaller than them die on contact with their scales, as their energy drain attack is so devastating. I'm surprised you survived it. You must be very strong."

 Frieza's chest swelled with pride, catching Laylyn by surprise and causing her hands to slip so that she fell onto his chest, her face landing perilously close to his. She was not sure what to do, having never been so close to a male she was not engaged in combat with. Frieza's body was a bit cooler than her own, and a lot more hard, yet she seemed to fit against him perfectly. Which was quite odd, considering they were from two separate species. At the moment he was incredibly tense, he had gone completely still, his breathing so shallow that she almost couldn't feel it. Worried that she had somehow offended him, Laylyn began to slide off his body, but her movements caused him to gasp, and he grabbed her arms and held her still.

"I'm so sorry," she blurted, hoping she hadn't harmed or offended him in some way. "Are you all right, Frieza?"

Frieza had been staring at her in stunned silence, unable to react. Or perhaps unwilling to. His treacherous body had refused to obey him from the moment she slipped and fell against him. The feel of her breasts against his chest was electric, and her long legs seemed to be pressed against every inch of his body from the waist down. It took every ounce of self control he possessed to remain still when he really wanted to slip his tail up the length of her legs… He had managed to maintain his control without dishonoring himself or compromising her, and then she started moving her body against his as she tried to get off him. The sliding motions of her lithe, curvaceous body were more then he could stand, and he gasped out loud as waves of pleasure and desire seared through him from the innocent contact. On the brink of snapping under the onslaught of his own passions, he grabbed her arms and forced her to be still so that he could regain control of himself.

And then she apologized to him. As if she feared she had hurt him or offended him in some way. He would have found the idea laughable, except that she was sincere in her dismay. Her tone and expression clearly conveyed her worry, and Frieza was astonished by her concern for him. They barely knew each other, yet she had already saved his life, healed him, and now worried about his welfare above her own. It did not even occur to her to be angry with him for holding her against him in such a manner. She was too anxious about his well being. He had never met such a giving creature in his life. She humbled him.

He felt an overwhelming urge to reassure her, to protect her, and so he smiled at her as he gently released her arms and tucked a strand of dark hair back behind her ear. "You have nothing to apologize for. I am fine."

Laylyn immediately smiled in relief. "Good," she replied, jumping to her feet and staring down at him. "Are you able to rise?"

Many images came to Frieza's mind when she spoke those words, but he kept them to himself, smiling slightly as he nodded at her.

"Then what are you waiting for? Get up!" 

Her voice was so full of mischief that Frieza hesitated a moment, wondering what she was up to. Laylyn took this as a sign of laziness, however, and said, "You can't stay on the beach all day. The Singing Serpents will come back, you know. But, if that's not incentive enough for you, perhaps this will do!"

That was the only warning Frieza got before she kicked a pile of sand on his head and then ran a short distance away, laughing. For a moment, he sat there gaping at her, covered in sand, his eyes wide in astonishment. This caused Laylyn to laugh harder, and she started to clutch her sides. "You should see your face! I'd almost think no one had ever played with you before."

No one had, but Frieza wasn't going to tell her that. He started to glower at her, thinking that if his men saw him now they would…laugh. The ridiculousness of the situation hit him. He, Frieza, one of the strongest beings in the universe, buried in sand by a native girl. He gave a small laugh at the mental image of himself, and then paused. He hadn't laughed with genuine joy in years. He had laughed in mockery, cruelty, and scorn, but not happiness. He looked at the girl for a moment, marveling at how carefree he felt in her presence, and then he did something he rarely did: he acted on impulse and launched himself at her without warning.

Laylyn stopped laughing and shrieked in surprise when Frieza came up off the ground and tackled her before she had time to react. They went rolling in the sand, and she noticed that he was careful not to crush her with his weight. Though he was only a few inches taller than her, he was far heavier. He pinned her down with his tail and then held up a small handful of sand, slowly placing it over her head, grinning like a boy. Just as he was about to release the sand, she leaned forward and tickled his ribs. Frieza had not been tickled since childhood, and the pleasurable, sharp sensation caught him by surprise, causing him to drop the sand on his own head as he leaned away from her questing fingers. Sensing he was off balance, Laylyn placed her hand on his chest and pushed him backwards, so that Frieza fell into the water in an undignified heap, landing on his butt.

Laylyn started laughing again as Frieza stared down at the sand on his body that was starting to turn into mud from mixing with the water. He smirked, grabbed her ankles, and dragged her into the water, splashing her face as he did so. She shrieked at him, then laughed, threw her arms around his neck, and gave him a quick hug. Before Frieza had time to react to the incredible feeling of her wet body against his, she pulled away, grabbed his hand, and led him back to shore.

She made a few short motions with her hand and sang out, "Spic and Span."

Frieza looked at her as if she had lost her mind, but then a flash of silver light engulfed them. A flurry of activity whirled around their head, and then the light was gone. Frieza was clean of any mud or sand, and Laylyn looked as if he had never dragged her into the water. Magic could be quite useful, it seemed.

"Come," Laylyn said, reaching out to take his hand again.

Frieza stared down at her small hand in his. Strange how readily she trusted him. Yet, instinctively he wanted to look after her. Perhaps it was her kindness or her playful, sweet disposition. He did not know. He was only aware that he had been happier with her in the last few minutes than he had in years. She made him feel free. They seemed to have a connection, of sorts, and though he did not understand it, he did not fight it. She did not think him a bad person, and he had no reputation to uphold with her. He was simply Frieza, no more, no less.

"Where are we going?"

"To introduce you to my father. He can tell you all about Nayr, and perhaps find you a place to live," she replied, twining her fingers through his own and leading him into the forest.

As they walked, Frieza thought how very unique she was, and how nice it felt to hold her hand. 


	4. Chapter Three

**A/N: **I do not own the DBZ characters, but Laylyn and the entire populace of and planet Nayr are mine. J

**Chapter Three**

****

****

            Frieza and Laylyn had only walked a few feet when she paused and tilted to her head to one side, as if listening to something. He strained to make out any unusual noises, but he was on a planet where any noise was strange to him, and so the calls of the forest animals meant nothing special to him. He reached out with his ki, but felt no dangerous presences. The girl at his side seemed to be rather tense, so he did not let down his guard, his grip tightening on her hand as he waited to see if anything attacked them. 

            Suddenly Laylyn pulled her hand from his grasp and whispered, "No matter what you see, stay here and remain still."

            Frieza frowned at her, not liking the sound of that. He did not want to be separated from her if there was possible danger. He opened his mouth to speak, but Laylyn reached up and laid her fingers against his lips. A jolt of pleasure went through him and rendered him speechless, and Laylyn used his disorientation to her advantage, moving away from him before he could argue the matter. He watched in silence as she quickly made her way to a small stand of trees and then dropped to her knees on the ground, bowing her head in a sign of respect.

            Frieza stared at her, wondering what she was doing. He still didn't sense anything nearby, and he was about to speak when he heard something move. A white blur plunged from the trees, moving so quickly that he couldn't see it clearly. In its wake came a rush of emotions: joy, love, peace. All foreign to him for the most part, though he was starting to understand that the planet of Nayr was a paradise in more ways than one. The feelings swept through him with startling intensity. He knew in an instant that the creature would not harm Laylyn. It radiated a purity, a serene sense of good, that left no room for malice in the beast's heart. 

            As Frieza looked on, the creature slid to a halt before Laylyn and lowered its head. It made a soft sound that sent waves of tranquility through Frieza, making him feel completely at ease. He realized that even though the animal was no longer moving, he still could not see it in any detail. It simply appeared to be a large, though slender, white blur. He frowned, wondering if the creature used Magic to hide its appearance. If that was the case, were there other beasts on Nayr that could use Magic as well? At that moment, the animal raised its head and looked directly at him. It let out a clarion cry and then turned and fled back into the trees, vanishing in the blink of an eye.

            He saw Laylyn stare after the creature, obviously surprised. Then a tiny frown appeared on her face, and she glanced at him with a bewildered look in her eye. She slowly got to her feet and walked back to his side, but she seemed troubled. She stopped in front of him, and glanced up as if she wanted to ask a question. He waited in silence, but she shook her head and then smiled at him once more, the puzzled expression gone as quickly as it had come.

            "We had better get moving or it will be night before we get to Seres," she said, her voice only slightly less exuberant than before.

            Frieza frowned and said, "What was that thing?"

            Laylyn glanced at him in surprise. "That was a unicorn, Frieza," she replied, as if stating the obvious.

            Frieza simply shrugged, not really caring so much about the name of the beast. He was more concerned about the expression of dismay he'd seen on her face moments before. "I have never heard of such a creature."

            "That is a pity. Unicorns are creatures of love and light, they bring happiness with them and their touch is thought to be divine. They are beasts of absolute purity, there is no hate in their hearts. They can heal the most fatal of wounds with their horn, and they cannot be deceived."

            Frieza went cold at those last words, eyeing her as he thought back to how the animal had seen him and fled even though he had not been threatening it at the time. Was it possible the unicorn had seen into his mind? "Are they psychic?"

            Laylyn nodded absently, her mind clearly somewhere else. "In a manner of speaking. They are more empathic. They can see into a person's heart and soul."

            If that were true, his plans might be ruined. That unicorn posed a threat to his infiltrating Sivare society. Yet even the thought of killing the beast was revolting to him. To harm such a noble beast would be…wrong. He doubted he could slay the animal if need be, and that was a startling realization. "They must be quite useful to your people then, if they can read hearts."

            Laylyn blinked up at him, and then burst out laughing. "Oh, no, do not mistake me, though unicorns can read the heart of any sentient being, they are no one's servant. The only service they offer is that of healing, and they heal us of their own free will. They do not dwell among any people, not even the Sivare."

            Frieza was relieved to hear that. He would not have to figure out a way to eliminate the unicorn after all. He immediately relaxed.

            Laylyn noticed that Frieza seemed a bit more tense than before, and she wondered if the sight of so magical a creature had upset him. She hoped not, or else he would like very little about the city of Seres and the Sivare. Then again, that could always work to her advantage. If he did not like Nayr, he might leave, and Laylyn could ask him to take her with him, thus escaping her marriage to Thage. She did not know him well enough to ask yet, but if he mentioned leaving Nayr, she would bring it up.

            Without even realizing it, she reached out and grabbed his hand once more. "I should warn you that all visitors to Seres are normally blindfolded on the journey to the city. My people are very concerned about their safety," she explained when Frieza visibly stiffened. "However, I am going to transport us there with Magic, so that will not be necessary. First, I must ask your permission to cast this spell upon you."

            "That is the second time you have asked before using Magic on me," Frieza replied, his voice tinged with curiosity.

            Laylyn nodded. "It is considered taboo to cast a spell on someone without their permission, unless they are your enemy."

            "I see," he answered, thinking how right it felt to stand there so close to her, holding hands and just enjoying her presence. He was aware that he was behaving oddly, but for some reason he didn't care. He not only couldn't rouse his normally suspicious nature to be on guard against her, he found he didn't want to. "Well, I can refuse a lady nothing."

            Laylyn smiled, an impish look in her eyes. "Really. I'll have to remember that. Now, you have to relax and close your eyes, and I will do the rest."

            Frieza did as she asked. With his eyes closed, he became more aware of the sweet, wild scent of her, and he had to fight with his body to remain calm. Laylyn was oblivious to his reaction to her, she was concentrating on her spell. She traced a pattern on her chest, then his. Frieza shivered as her fingers gently slid over his muscles, but he somehow managed to keep his eyes closed and his hands off of her. He knew he was going to have to closely examine his responses to her, both physical and mental, at some point. Now was not the time, but he needed to do it soon or else he knew he never would. It was easier to ignore the strange way he reacted to her rather than to consider the reasons for his behavior, but he sensed this could be dangerous for him. How, he was not certain. He just knew it.

            He felt the Magic enter his body in a warm rush, flowing through his veins until he thought he could feel it pulsing in every pore of his being. He seemed lighter, almost weightless, and before he had time to adjust to the feeling, he suddenly started to hurtle forward at an incredible speed. It was similar to the way his ships launched into flight. He could see the world around him, rushing by in a semi blur of motion, but it was too difficult to focus on what he was looking at, and trying to do so made his head ache. So he concentrated his attention on the delicate, hypnotic creature by his side.

            When he left this planet, he was going to take her with him. He knew it wasn't wise, but he didn't care. She had made him feel emotions he wasn't even aware he still possessed, and he barely knew her. The idea of leaving her behind had already become unacceptable to him, and so when the time came to leave, he would take her. He knew that was selfish of him, and felt a momentary pang of sorrow at the thought that she would undoubtedly object to being taken from her homeland. But she was meant to be his. Of that he was certain. No woman had ever made Frieza feel anything but lust before, this female was unique.

            Laylyn felt Frieza's hand tighten over her own, and she wondered if he was afraid. She didn't think so. He was so certain of himself, so very confident in his abilities. She found his assertiveness to be rather intoxicating. And sometimes when he looked at her, there was something unreadable in his eyes that made her shiver. She recalled how it had felt to be pressed up against his firm, strong body. He was so very…solid. And though he was admittedly different then the Sivare males, she still found him attractive.

            She had been planning on taking him directly to Seres, but now she changed her mind. First she would take him to see the Fey. The shining faeries lived in a land of true beauty and enchantment, and they would not question his presence as the people of Seres would. She found herself reluctant to have Frieza meet her father, for more than one reason. Although Thage was the main one…

            The transport spell delivered them to Aoro in mere minutes. Frieza was not prepared for the sudden stop, and his body swayed when the world around him grew still. He experienced a moment of dizziness, and then his body balanced itself and his vision cleared. What he saw took his breath away. He was standing in a wooded glen, surrounded by towering trees that looked to be ancient. Their branches appeared to have grown together, forming living walkways. And on these branches were tiny homes. Hundreds of them. Small, brilliantly lit, multihued creatures flitted among the boughs, and the combination of their various gleaming colors dazzled him.  

            "Is this your city?" he finally asked, wondering how he was ever going to fit into such small dwellings. He glanced at her, thinking perhaps she would use magic to decrease their size, and found himself wondering what her real height was.

            "No," Laylyn laughed, her eyes twinkling. "This is the city of Aoro. It is the home of the Fey, who are friends and cousins to my people. I wanted to stop here first."

            Frieza was about to ask her why, when a voice called out "Laylyn! You have managed to escape your cage."

            The speaker was female, and fantastically beautiful, in an otherworldly way. Her skin was smooth, her hair long, her eyes lacked pupils, dainty wings fluttered at her shoulders, and twin antenna bobbed delicately on her brow. She was also completely blue, from head to toe, and glowed like a ray of light. She openly stared at Frieza, her expression conveying her curiosity. "Who is this you have with you?"

            Laylyn smiled at the girl, and there was a warmth to her gesture that told Frieza the two were old friends. "This is my friend, Frieza of the Ice-jins. He is visiting Nayr and might decide to stay. As for your little jest about escaping, I come here often enough."

            The blue fairy arched a tiny brow and said, "Not nearly as often as you used to. Thage is keeping you busy, perhaps. Maybe he can sense your desire to flee."

            Laylyn couldn't keep from frowning. She had wished to avoid mention of her fiancé, and that was why she'd come to Aoro in the first place. She should have known her dear friend would bring him up, because Karal knew she had no desire to wed Thage, and was always encouraging Laylyn to break off the engagement, politics be damned.

            "Yes, well, more likely it is Orac's doing, not Thage's. But enough of that," she went on, determined to change the subject, " I wanted to show Frieza the beauty of your home."

            Karal eyed her for a moment in silence, and Laylyn sent her a pleading look. The fairy gave a small shrug and said, "Any friend of yours is welcome here. Bring him up."

            Laylyn smiled, than turned to Frieza. "May I-"

            He placed a finger over her lips and said, "I grow tired of you asking that question. You know my answer. You may use Magic upon me whenever you wish."

            Laylyn smiled and then bit his finger. An electric shock ran through Frieza, making him grow taut with lust, but then Laylyn chanted some ridiculous rhyme and he found himself shrinking. Karal threw a small pinch of dust upon him, and he began to float in the air, a feeling of giddiness coursing through his veins. He glanced at Laylyn, his eyes wide, and she said, "It's fairy dust. It causes flight, but its side effect is euphoria."

            Since Freiza had experienced far worse side effects, he said nothing. Part of him wanted to demand she tell him why she had bitten him in such an erotic manner, but his sane half advised that she had only been playing. And, they had company. It would not do to speak of such things in front of strangers. So he let it go for the moment. Karal was not blind, however. She had seen his reaction to Laylyn's gesture, and she began to think that perhaps this visitor might have his uses. Karal did not want Laylyn to marry Thage. The man was a bore, and not the one for her friend. This Frieza might be able to sever the political engagement. Laylyn seemed to be quite interested in him, and Karal had the feeling he was taken with her.

            She turned and drifted up to the treetops, her aura lighting the way. Laylyn grabbed Frieza's hand and followed the fairy. The next few hours passed in a blur for Frieza. Aoro was a place of wondrous natural beauty, and the environment was a peaceful, playful one. He was given exotic foods, drank the richest wine he had ever sampled, and teased into singing duets with Laylyn. Frieza had never sung in his life, but he participated boldly, seeing that it made Laylyn laugh.

            Eventually, Laylyn told him it was time to leave. They bid farewell to the Fey, and Frieza agreed to visit them again. Then Laylyn placed the transport spell upon them, and they were off, to her home city of Seres. The trip was not so bad this time, as Frieza had experienced the odd sensation before and was growing more accustomed to it. Laylyn seemed rather tense, but he decided not to question her about it. He had heard the Sivare were isolationists, and he doubted they were pleased to have interplanetary visitors. He assumed she was nervous about bringing an alien being into her home. He squeezed her hand, trying to be reassuring, and then went still. He could not believe how natural it felt to care for her, to comfort her, to make her laugh. He had almost completely lost sight of the reason he had come to Nayr, and in less than a day's time! He needed to distance himself from her, but as Frieza glanced down at the lovely lady by his side, he knew that wasn't a possibility anymore.

            They came to an abrupt halt, alerting Frieza that they had arrived. He looked up and then his eyes widened at the vision before him.

            "Welcome to Seres," Laylyn replied, a smile upon her lips as she watched a mesmerized look come over Frieza's face. "Welcome to my home."

****

****


	5. Chapter Four

**A/N:** Sorry this took so long. I got sidetracked for a while. I'll try to be better about updating this! Oh yes, I do not own any of the DBZ characters, or I would be wealthy beyond all imagination and the show would run forever…

**Chapter Four**

            The city of Seres was stunning, even to an eye as jaded as Frieza's. It was crafted out of stone, water and light, but none of it seemed to have been constructed by hand. The city was built into the side of a mountain, but the rock appeared to have been shaped, most likely by Magic, rather then cut. Waterfalls trickled down the great peak and ran freely throughout the city, creating numerous pools and small streams. The windows were not covered with glass, but pure beams of sunlight that had been trapped in the seams of the rock windowsills. Everywhere he looked, there was Magic at work. In one spot he saw a broom, lazily sweeping the city streets, dancing to an invisible tune, working by itself. In another, he saw a harp playing out a serene tune, but not a harpist was in sight. As he looked on, the pathways of the city seemed to shift with the direction of the people walking on them, so that a person never had to go around an obstacle. The doors of shops opened as people approached them, and carpets rolled out to cover the ground at the entrances.

            He looked at Laylyn, who seemed to be pensive as she watched him, and he knew she was worried he wouldn't like it. "Your city is beautiful," he quietly replied, smiling when she seemed to relax.

            "Thank you," she answered, pulling him forward. "I can't wait to show you my home."

            Her child like enthusiasm was contagious, and he found himself looking forward to having her show him around. She took him to a shop where the owner bent beams of moonlight into exotic animals, and there she bought him a unicorn figurine. Not to be outdone, Frieza bought her a Singing Serpent, saying, "So you can always remember how we met."

            "Oh, I doubt I'll ever forget," Laylyn absently commented, her mind on the upcoming meeting with her parents.

            Frieza took this as a compliment, and the joy that suffused through him was so overwhelming, he stopped in the street and stared down at her gravely. "Nor will I," he said, before leaning down and gently kissing her lips.

            Frieza was powerless to stop himself from kissing her, he'd been thinking about it since the moment he met her, but he made the contact brief so as not to frighten her, though this was incredibly difficult for him. Laylyn blinked up at him in surprise, her lips tingling and her body strangely warm. That intense look was back in his eyes, and it made her shiver. She was suddenly off balance, very nervous, and she babbled, "Well, we must be getting on to see my parents now," because she didn't know what else to do.

            She quickly made her way through the city, and Frieza followed close on her heels, a slight smile gracing his lips, because he knew he had caught her by surprise. The house she led him to was a beautiful concoction of stone, with great rising spires, three elaborate stories, and countless windows of light. It was more like a palace then a house, but Laylyn seemed oblivious to this fact as she led Frieza inside. The interior was just as lovely, decorated with bright, airy colors and so clean it seemed to shimmer. The lights inside hovered in the air, more toys of Magic, and everywhere he looked there were brooms sweeping and cloths dusting all on their own.

            Laylyn led him through the gigantic house with the ease of one who has lived there their whole life. First she took him to her rooms so she could set down the gifts they had bought one another, and though Frieza was curious to see what her quarters looked like, he was polite and waited for her in the hall. Then she led him through a long series of gleaming corridors that show cased small nature gardens rife with tiny native creatures. She stopped before a pair of enormous doors, and for an instant, Frieza thought he saw fear on her face. It was gone in an instant, but he reached out and gently squeezed her hand to reassure her. She glanced up at him with a shy smile, and it was then that the doors opened.

            The first sight her parents had of Frieza was of him standing in the doorway holding their daughter's hand, staring down at her like a love stricken boy. Laylyn's father was too startled by Frieza's odd appearance to take notice of the way the two were looking at one another, but her mother was not so obtuse, and immediately recognized the tale tell signs the couple was giving off.

            "And just where have you been all day, young lady?" Nychalys bellowed out at his daughter, his voice stern. "You just missed Thage. He was here looking for you."

            Laylyn stiffened at Frieza's side, her eyes narrowing. "I'm so terribly sorry I missed him father."

            "It is not me you should be apologizing to," her father barked, completely missing the sarcasm in her voice. "You would do well to remember that a Prince is not accustomed to being kept waiting, and a King even less so."

            Laylyn opened her mouth to tell him what she thought the Prince could go do but her mother, Laysynda, quickly interjected, "Please, dear, enough. Can you not see that our daughter has brought us a guest?"

            Nychalys spared a glare for Frieza. "That I can, my dear. Forgive me for being so rude, sir. I was just upset by my willful daughter's extended absence. Welcome to my home."

            Frieza frowned at the cold greeting, but he was hardly surprised by it. The Sivare were known to be isolationists, they did not like guests. Although Laylyn certainly did not seem to fit the stereotype. Perhaps because she was so stifled that she rebelled against her people's traditions. He sensed no malice in the man before him, but he did feel an overwhelming amount of arrogance. This man was the lord of his domain, and quite used to be being obeyed. A spirit as free as Laylyn's was no doubt a constant source of irritation for him, and Frieza could tell that Laylyn resented her father's domineering ways. He understood how overbearing parents could be; his own father was a veritable beast at times. He once again felt an urge to protect her from any harm, and he blandly commented, "Thank you sir, it is an honor, I am sure. I feel I must apologize, however, for your daughter's absence. She was detained from coming home because she was busy saving my life."

            All three Sivare turned to blink at him with the same expression of surprise. Though Frieza had addressed Nychalys as sir, his tone had been less then warm, almost as if he were chiding the other man. Which, he was. Nychalys was just not used to being called on his behavior. Laylyn was surprised he so readily admitted to being saved by a woman, she sensed he was a proud man and to admit to any need of rescuing had to be difficult for him. Of the three, Laysynda was the only one who truly understood what he had done. He was averting Nychalys' wrath from Laylyn onto himself, he was protecting her. Laysynda was certain neither her husband nor daughter was aware of this, but she definitely was. If she had harbored even the tiniest doubt that this man was infatuated with her daughter, it was now gone.

            An uneasy silence fell for a moment as Nychalys considered how to respond to his comment. Frieza's words had been congenial enough, in a backhanded way, and to be rude in reply would make Nychalys appear to be ill mannered. Laylyn was flattered by Frieza's acknowledgement that she had saved his life, but she knew her father was very angry with her at the moment and she did not wish to push him by making another snide comment like her earlier one. Laysynda was torn with being impressed by the stranger's desire to protect her daughter, and also being worried by it. Laylyn was as good as married, although she knew very well that her child had little liking for the union. This man could be trouble.

            "I see," Nychalys finally grumbled, his tone even less friendly then before. "And what were you doing that you needed rescuing from, stranger?"

            Frieza stiffened at the other man's hostile reply, his ire rising, but then Laylyn gently leaned into him, silently pleading with him to be understanding, and he calmed himself down with considerable effort. "I was simply listening to some rather captivating music beside a lake, and was attacked."

            "One of the Singing Serpents snared him, father," Laylyn rushed to explain.

            "And you survived?" Nychalys asked, clearly surprised. At Frieza's short nod, a new look of respect entered the other man's eyes. "Interesting. I have never heard of such a thing. But, more importantly, what were you doing loitering at that lake, and why were you there, Laylyn, when you were supposed to be training?"

            Now it was Laylyn who stiffened. "I had already finished my sparring, father. Rand is not even a challenge for me. I was there contemplating my bright, wonderful future."

            Again, there was sarcasm in her voice. Again, her father failed to notice. Frieza had to admire her spirit, although she was ruining his effort to draw her father's anger onto him instead of her. He wondered what she could be referring to. And as for why he was at the lake…he certainly wasn't going to tell the truth. But something similar to it.

            "I was at the lake because, as I said earlier, I heard the beautiful music these Singing Serpents make, and it drew me to the water, without me even realizing it. I had just landed and emerged from my ship to study my surroundings. I had heard of the wonders of Nayr, and was considering settling here," Frieza quietly explained.

            Nychalys regarded him with quiet speculation for several moments. "And what do you think of Nayr so far?"

            Frieza had to fight not to smile at the pride he heard in the other man's voice. Obviously Nychalys thought his world was a living paradise. Which it was. "I think it is one of the most magnificent planets I have ever seen."

            Nychalys gave a curt nod, pleased with this answer. "It is beautiful beyond comparison," he agreed. "I feel I should warn you that many of the inhabitants of this planet do not take kindly to outsiders. My people, for example. We Sivare are skilled in the use of Magic, and for this we are feared and mistreated. We have learned to keep strangers at a distance and under close watch. It seems you have befriended my daughter, so I will allow you to stay here until you decide if you wish to remain on this world or move on. But remember, as my guest I am responsible for you, and any action you might take will fall upon my family. Do you understand, boy?"

            Frieza had not been called a boy in ages, and certainly never by such a weakling as this. He was tempted to put the man in his place, but he did not wish to upset Laylyn, and so he simply said, "I understand, sir." 

            "Good," Nychalys replied, smiling at the younger man with genuine warmth. "I am Nychalys Syndrylys, this radiant beauty is my wife Laysynda, and we are honored to have you here…?"

            Frieza gave a short bow to the elder man. "Frieza of the Ice-jins."

            "Laylyn, show your friend to the guest quarters. They are all vacant, he may stay wherever he pleases. Frieza, we come and go as we wish in this household, for the most part. Each of us has our duties, of course, but as a guest you will have none. The only formality we observe is dinner. All are expected to attend, and you are welcome to join us."

            With that, Nychalys turned and began speaking with his wife in a low voice, his conversation with Laylyn and Frieza obviously at an end. Laylyn led Frieza from the room quickly, relieved that her impending marriage had not been brought up. As soon as the doors closed behind them, Frieza glanced down at her with a wry smile.

            "What a charming man your father is."

            "Tell me about it," she muttered. "You should try living with him every day."

            "It looks like I am going to," he teasingly commented.

            She paused to smile up at him, but when their eyes met, a shiver passed through her as she recalled the way his lips had felt upon hers. Frieza felt her tremble and saw the bewildered look in her eyes, and knew exactly what she was thinking about. Knowing that she was thinking about the way he'd kissed her made him want to do it again. And since he was Frieza, master of all, he did. Only this time he did not settle for a short kiss. This time, he pulled her into his arms, wanting to feel her against him. His lips were still gentle, but more demanding. His tongue lightly slid against the curve of her mouth, and she opened to him. The taste of her was incredibly sweet, he found himself drowning in it, and he kissed her with increasing passion. Laylyn was intoxicated by the feel of his strong arms around her, the strength in his hard body as it pressed against hers, and the fire that seemed to leap between them. She wanted to touch him everywhere, she wanted to have him run his hands all over her in return, she wanted… 

            Frieza abruptly released her, pulling away from her as quickly as he could without harming her. He was dangerously close to losing control of himself. Something that almost never happened to him, yet around her it seemed to be a common occurrence. She had some strange power over him, and he was independent enough to feel a little frightened of his reactions to her. Every taste of her left him wanting more, like an obsession. He had never belonged to another being in his life, but he could sense that the longer he remained in her presence, the more he would become hers.

            Laylyn was bewildered. One moment he was kissing her, the next he was standing away from her as if he couldn't bear to touch her, and there was an odd look in his eyes that she didn't understand. To cover her confusion, she said, "The guest quarters are this way."

            Frieza simply nodded and then followed her as she led him back through the house in the direction of her own rooms. He did not trust himself to speak or even look at her in that moment, afraid he would lose control and kiss her again, despite his fears. The walk seemed interminably long, strained and silent as it was. The guest quarters turned out to be right next door to her own, much to Frieza's mingled alarm and joy. He chose an enormous set of rooms that were across the hall from Laylyn's. She quickly showed him around, pausing to explain how to operate the gigantic natural geyser in his bathing chamber. It flowed out of the wall from near the ceiling, and pooled on the floor, forming both a shower and bath. It constantly ran and was always warm, but she informed him to simply ask aloud if he wished to change the temperature or pressure of the water.

            "I will come and get you when it is time for dinner," she calmly remarked as she left the room, still embarrassed by their kiss.

            Frieza watched her leave, letting her go against his will, but afraid to ask her to stay and too proud to explain his actions. He was Lord Frieza, Prince of the Ice-jins. He explained himself to no one. He needed to remain focused on his reason for being there. To observe the Sivare and their mastery of Magic. Not to chase after some girl like a fool. He was doing exactly what he had feared Zarbon would do, and that was unacceptable. He needed to put distance between them while he still could.

            Laylyn spent the next few hours pacing in her room. She was nervous, dazed and confused, and it was all Frieza's fault. They had been getting along so well until that second time he'd kissed her. She wondered if she'd done something wrong and somehow offended him. She wasn't sure, since she didn't have much experience with that kind of thing. She was too embarrassed to come right out and ask him she'd kissed him wrong. She dressed for dinner with care, changing the hue of her gown into a rich red that made her look quite alluring. She was very nervous when she walked up to his doors, but when Frieza emerged he seemed to be perfectly fine, without a care in the world. As if he'd never held her and kissed her with such passion.

            This annoyed Laylyn to no end, but she refused to let him know it. She gestured for him to follow her and then took off without saying a word.

            Behind her, Frieza visibly swayed and then leaned against the doors for a moment, trying to draw on his internal resolve and finding it difficult. She looked absolutely fantastic in red, and his fingers itched to touch her. But he vowed he would not. He had spent the afternoon going through his rooms, studying the way his bed made itself every time he so much as moved a pillow, the way the water in his shower would increase in pressure at his slightest command. Any time the Magic acted, he felt an enormous surge of power shift in the environment, but he was certain it was a collective effort rather then an individual one. The Sivare had built Seres using their Magic combined, and that was why the surges felt so intense. Individually, they were rather weak, but as a whole, the race was quite strong.

            He found that walking behind Laylyn was not a good idea, because his eyes were drawn to the firm curve of her back and the way her hips moved when she walked, so he quickly caught up with her. Once at her side, he found that was no better. He had an unimpeded view of her stunning cleavage and the way her breasts moved when she walked, and the scent of her was incredible. He began to sweat as his treacherous body tried to draw closer to her. He sensed the night was going to be hell.

             When they walked into what was no doubt the dining hall, Laylyn came to an abrupt halt, her eyes wide. Frieza looked around, taking in the sheer size of the room. The table could seat a hundred people with ease, and was elegantly set. At one end, he could see Laylyn's mother and father. But there was a third person with them, a man Frieza hadn't seen before. He was very attractive, by any race's standards, tall and well built, with a regal air that hinted at royalty. This man was looking at Laylyn in a most possessive way, and Frieza found himself wanting to tear the other man's eyes out. At his side, Laylyn had slowed down to almost a crawl, her face devoid of any expression. Frieza was about to ask her what was going on, when Nychalys rose and gestured them forward.

            "Here he is now, milord," Nychalys was saying as Frieza and Laylyn finally reached the table. "Frieza of the Ice-jins, I would like you to meet Lord Thage, Prince of the Sivare. Might as well introduce you right away, since Thage dines with us every night. He's practically family already, seeing as how he is engaged to my daughter." 


	6. Chapter Five

**A/N: **Okay, sorry for the semi cliffhanger. It seemed like a nice place to leave off…I'll be updating this story weekly, because I'm working on a much longer, more complicated love story involving a number of people in the DBZ gang, but I wanted to finish Frieza's love story first. Thank you for the reviews, they remind me people are reading this and keep me from getting side tracked. By the way, I don't own DBZ or its characters.

**Chapter Five**

no.

"I'm sorry," Frieza mumbled.

No.

"What did you say?" Frieza asked, his face blank.

NO.

"This is Thage, my daughter's fiancé," Nychalys repeated.

NO!

"You are to marry Laylyn?" he stammered, his eyes drifting to the handsome stranger.

"Yes," the man responded in a bored tone, obviously none too pleased to be there.

NO!!!

"I see," Frieza replied, keeping his voice bland with the greatest effort when all he wanted to do was break every bone in the other man's body. "Congratulations."

"I suppose so. Thank you," Thage said before glancing at Nychalys. "Well, now that the formalities are out of the way, let's eat, shall we?"

Frieza watched as the other man seated himself, not bothering to so much as look at Laylyn again or acknowledge her presence. At his side, she had grown unnaturally still. Something was not right here. If he were engaged to a woman such as Laylyn, he would treasure her beyond compare, but this man treated her as if she did not exist. As if she were simply a piece of his property, a necessity. He glanced down at her and noticed that despite her attempt to look uncaring, her eyes burned with loathing and hatred. What was going on here?

Laysynda noted the dazed look on their guest's face, saw the questions flashing through his eyes, and the lovelorn way he stared at her daughter. She looked to Thage, who seemed to act as if Laylyn were not even there, and she started to wonder if perhaps this stranger's arrival was not such a bad thing after all. Her daughter might fade away and perish of sorrow in a marriage to a man such as Thage.

Dinner seemed to last forever for Frieza. He wanted to get Laylyn alone and ask her about this future husband of hers. Gone were all thoughts of distancing himself from her. The very idea of her being with this man, or any man besides him, was driving him mad. He did force himself to at least measure the Prince's power, and he was surprised to find that the young man was amazingly weak, possessing perhaps a quarter of Laylyn's power. The thought of her going to such a weak, uncaring, arrogant fool was intolerable. Frieza forced himself to be polite to Thage for the sake of his hosts, answering questions about how Laylyn had saved him and where he had come from. For his part, he told the truth, knowing Thage would have no knowledge of him since his name was not known in the galaxy around Nayr. 

Laylyn did not speak one word throughout the meal. She simply ate and kept her eyes on her plate. Thage did not even attempt to speak to her. Nychalys was so interested in engaging the Prince in conversation that he did not notice his daughter's behavior. Laysynda tried to speak with Laylyn a few times, but was met with silence. Frieza did not trust himself to speak to her at the moment for fear he would lose control of his temper and yell. Really, he had no claim to her, and his enraged feelings were almost ridiculous considering he hardly knew her, but none of this seemed to matter.

When dinner was at an end, Laylyn immediately rose to excuse herself, but Nychalys reminded her that it was her duty to serve as their guest's hostess whenever her parents were otherwise detained, so she reluctantly waited for Frieza to join her. Her wait was a short one, since he had been wanting to leave for hours, it seemed. They walked in silence until they reached Frieza's rooms. He did not wish to make a scene that could be remarked upon. When Laylyn turned to leave, he grabbed her arm, walked through the doors, and then whirled on her.

"Why did you not tell me?" he demanded, his voice harsh.

The matter was a sore subject for Laylyn, and her voice was sharp when she said, "Forgive me, I didn't think it was any of your concern."

"Not my concern?" he snapped, storming up to her until they were mere inches apart. "I think it is very much my concern!"

"Oh really?" she drawled, her tone dripping with sarcasm. "And why is that?"

"Because of this," he snarled, dragging her into his arms and slanting his mouth over hers.

The kiss was cruel and hard, but arousing nonetheless, and there was a desperate edge to it, as if were born out of fear. He released her abruptly and backed away from her, cursing himself for his weakness. She simply stared at him in bemused silence. He thought of Thage holding her the same way, and fury darkened his face. "You cannot marry that man."

A hopeless look entered her eyes then, and he watched as tears began to slide down her cheeks. "I do not have a choice. It is an arranged marriage."

The rage in his heart lightened a bit as he stepped close to her, gently wiping the tears from her cheeks. "You do not wish for this union, then?"

"I wish to escape it with all my heart, and have since the first day it was decreed," she softly answered. "And now that I have met you, I wish it even more."

He closed his eyes and leaned his cheek against the top of her head, drawing her into a comforting embrace, joy and sadness flooding through him. "Is there no way out of it?

"I do not think so. My father is determined to be related to the throne, and Thage's father is determined to have the natural talent of my family in the blood of his heirs."

Frieza was silent for a moment, lost in thought. The easiest thing to do was simply take her away from all this. None here could stand against him if he chose to. Initially he had thought to take her with him regardless of what she wanted, but now he found himself softening where she was concerned. He wanted her to be happy, and she would not be if she were caged. He wanted her with him of her own free will. He wanted her to love him.

"What does your mother think of the arrangement?"

"She wants whatever my father wants," Laylyn replied, her voice growing bitter. "It has always been that way. She loves him more then anything on this world, including me. My happiness is secondary to my father's."

Frieza thought of his own mother, and laughed softly. "I don't know about that. No matter how devoted she may seem to be, it is my experience that all women treasure their children more then their mates."

Laylyn leaned her head back to look up at him. "Do you think if I approached her on the subject, she might be persuaded to side with me? My father can refuse her nothing."

Frieza stared down at her lovely face, understanding in that moment what made her father acquiesce to her mother's whims. His heart was pounding in his chest, he was dizzy with the lust he felt for her, and yet her well being was his first concern at that moment. All else could wait. "You can always ask and see. It couldn't hurt."

"I agree," Laylyn responded, her tone lightening considerably. "Thank you for your reassurances, Frieza. It means a great deal to me. I have been without hope of getting out of this marriage for months, and any chance that I might have to escape it would be most welcome. If you will excuse me, I must go and talk with my mother."

She turned to leave and he let her go, but she paused and then raced back to him, threw her arms around his neck, and placed a brief, sweet kiss on his lips. She was gone before he had a chance to regain control of his suddenly feverish body, and he was left with only the scent of her on the air and the taste of her on his mouth.

Laylyn did not waste any time bothering to prepare for her meeting with her mother. She was a passionate creature by nature, and she tended to falter in her resolve when she dwelled on things. The idea of being free of her impending slavery was so intoxicating, she rashly made her way back into the dining room to have a word with her mother. She was surprised to find that Laysynda had already taken her leave for the evening, she assumed her mother remained by her father's side wherever he went. It always appeared to be that way. Thage and Nychalys were embroiled in a political conversation of some sort, and did not even spare a glance for her. For an instant, she thought her father should just marry the man since he wanted the union so much. But, of course such a thing could not be. The Sivare frowned on such things. But it would be a nice little solution to her dilemma! That thought had her smiling to herself when she left the room.

She couldn't find her mother in her parents' chambers, nor in the kitchen, nor the library. Finally tiring of wasting so much time, she cast a simple spell that tracked her mother to the garden. There was a small trio of harps playing a beautiful melody in the air, and Laylyn paused when she noticed her mother was dancing. The music itself was haunting and stirring, and her mother moved with a commanding grace that was lovely to behold. After several minutes of this, it became clear to Laylyn that her mother could continue dancing for some time, so she cleared her throat at a moment when the music was a soft lull.

Laysynda immediately turned to face her, and Laylyn was surprised to see the remnants of tears on her mother's face. "Mom, what is it?" she asked, rushing forward. "Are you ok?"

Her mother smiled and gently wiped the tears away, nodding as she did so. "Yes, I'm fine, dear. What brings you to see me?"

"Are you certain you are alright? Why are you crying?"

"That is a long story, my dear, and perhaps one day I may tell you about it, but not now. I assure you, I am fine. What is it that troubles you?"

Laylyn could tell by her mother's tone that she would not be telling her the reason she was crying any time soon, so she gracefully gave in to her mother's wishes.

"Mother, I have been thinking a great deal about my upcoming marriage to Thage," Laylyn began, pausing to glance up at her mother and seeing no irritation, only patience. "I must tell you I am less then thrilled with the match. I am aware that he is the Prince of our people, but I have no desire to marry for duty. I wished for a love match, like your own."

"Perhaps you could grow to love Thage."

"Thage has no time to even speak with me, let alone earn my love," Laylyn retorted, her eyes growing angry. "He barely pays attention to me when he is here, he comes only as a formality. Were his father not forcing his hand, I assure you he would not be marrying me."

Laysynda was silent for a moment, the look in her eyes distant. "You know I would not want a loveless marriage for you, dearest. Perhaps you are not giving him enough of a chance. He is a busy man. As the Crown Prince, he has countless duties."

"Yes, and as King he will have even more. It's not just that, mother," Laylyn protested. "Busy I could handle. But he has no interest in me whatsoever. He only speaks to me when he must, and he looks at me as if he sees right through me, as if I am not even there. I do not want to spend the rest of my days with a man who doesn't even know I'm alive. I want a man who knows my worth, someone who will love me as father loves you."

Laysynda laughed at that, a strange, hollow sound that caught Laylyn by surprise. "Oh, my darling child. You have so much to learn. Your father loves me because it is convenient for him to do so, and I see to it that his life is comfortable and his needs met. Men do not love like women do; they do not get as passionate or as emotional. This is something you must learn to accept. I love your father more then life itself, and he returns that love now, but it was not always this way. We had an arranged marriage, and for many years we could not stand one another. We learned to love one another."

"I think you are wrong, mother. I've seen the way father looks at you. Men are perfectly capable of falling hopelessly, madly in love. But Thage does not even speak to me," Laylyn hissed. "As his fiancé, I am less then worthy of his attention. As his wife, I cannot see it being any better. Once I give him his precious heirs, I doubt I'll even see him on a consistent basis. I will not be some glorified brood mare so that father can have his coveted ties to the throne!"

The two women stared at one another in silence for several seconds before Laysynda murmured, "Is this because of that stranger we have taken in? Are you having doubts about your marriage because of him? Don't lie to me, child. I've seen the way you two look at one another."

"His name is Frieza," Laylyn snapped, not liking her mother's tone at all. "And to answer your question, no, it is not because of him that I want out of the marriage. I talked to father about this long ago, I had hoped he would listen to reason, but he has not. And he has not shown any sign of reconsidering the arrangement, as I asked him to. So I had no choice but to come to you. If I keep waiting for a sign from father, I'll end up married before I know it."

Laysynda heard the truth in her daughter's words. So this was not the stranger's doing. To be certain, he was infatuated with her daughter. But at least her unhappiness with Thage was genuine and not influenced by an outsider. She looked at Laylyn without speaking, watching as her daughter began to grow nervous and fidget beneath her regard. Laylyn was her only child, and Laysynda loved her dearly. As much as she adored Nychalys, she loved her daughter more. She could not bear the thought of her baby trapped in a loveless marriage, alone and suffering from sorrow until the end of her days.

"I will speak to your father about this. Do not mention this again, when it is done I will let you know the outcome," Laysynda finally replied.

"Thank you, mother!" Laylyn responded, throwing her arms around her mother's neck and giving her a fierce hug. 

"You're welcome, child. Remember, do not mention this where it might be heard. You know the King favors this match, and he will not be pleased if your father calls off the wedding."

"I understand."

Late that night, Frieza visited his small ship, certain that his men had grown restless with his lack of communication. Laylyn had come to him and told him that her mother was going to speak with her father about releasing her from the betrothal, and she seemed very confident her mother would get her way. While Laylyn had been speaking to her mother, Frieza had been doing a great deal of thinking. It was very obvious to him that the girl had already grown to mean a great deal to him in only a day's time. He had vowed to distance himself from her, but he knew he could not. He also knew he meant to have her with him when he left Nayr. He wanted her to come with him of her own free will. So he would wait until she was ready to be by his side wherever he might go, perhaps for the length of his days. No woman had ever held his interest for long, but no woman had ever captivated him with such ease as Laylyn had. 

Zarbon answered his call right away. "Lord Frieza, I had begun to wonder if something was amiss."

"I can assure you that is not the case. Put me through to Dodoria," Frieza commanded, impatient to have this done with so he could be back at Laylyn's house and near her side. "And Zarbon, you should spend less time worrying about my affairs, and more time looking after Vegeta. I don't know if this was made clear to you or not, but you are responsible for any…mishaps he causes while I am gone."

The other man paled slightly, nodding his head, "Yes, Lord Frieza. I understand. I have not let the Saiyan out of my sight since this morning."

"Until now, of course," Frieza countered, and Zarbon's complexion grew even more drawn. "I suggest you put me through as I have commanded, and then see to it that you keep a better eye on your charge, rather then waste my time with your small talk. You do not want to displease me, Zarbon. I'm in no mood for it."

"Yes, Lord Frieza, as you wish. One moment, sire."

Frieza rolled his eyes the second that Zarbon's image was gone from the screen. The man was a sniveling coward at times, and if he were any less useful in negotiations, he'd have been killed long ago. It was a pity Dodoria was so very repulsive.

As if sensing his master's thoughts of him, the grotesque mass of pink flesh appeared in the monitor, briefly bowing his head to Frieza.

"Dodoria, I have decided to remain on the surface of Nayr until further notice."

"Do you need any rations or soldiers, sire?"

"That will not be necessary. I am fully capable of finding food and fending for myself," Frieza snapped, his mood growing darker with each moment he was separated from Laylyn by such mundane necessities. Dodoria wisely remained silent. "Do not send any soldiers down here, and do not attempt to contact me until I give you permission to do so. Is this understood?"

"Of course, sire."

"You will inform the men that I am involved in a series of meetings with a Prince of this world, and nothing else. If there is any unrest while I am gone, kill those who are the cause of it. And Dodoria, although Zarbon is responsible for Vegeta, I am holding you accountable for the rest of the crew and my star ship."

"I understand, my lord," Dodoria answered, his voice calm despite the terror that blossomed in his heart at the thought of what Frieza would do to him as punishment if anything were to go wrong on the destroyer while the master was away.

"Excellent. I will check on the status of my crew in a few days time. Do not disappoint me."

"No, sire."

Frieza cut the communication link and took to the sky, flying back to Laylyn's home in absolute silence. He paused outside her window to look in at her lovely face, moved by how peaceful she looked during sleep. He quietly made his way to his rooms and fell asleep after several hours of deep thought on how to make the Sivare beauty his own.


	7. Chapter Six

            **A/N: This chapter is going to have sexual content. For this Chapter, I am changing the story rating to R. Do not read this chapter if anything of a sexual nature offends you, or you are under the age of 17.**

I do not own Frieza or any of the other DBZ gang.

**Chapter Six**

            The next two weeks went by very quickly for Frieza and Laylyn. They spent every moment in each other's presence. Laylyn taught Frieza how to dance, and he taught her how to harness her inner power so that she could levitate, although she was having difficulty in learning to actually fly. He wrote her soft poems of love, and she sang him sweet songs of destiny. In the evenings, dinner was always a trial for them, because Thage was present and while the Prince of the Sivare didn't pay much attention to his betrothed, he did always keep one eye on Frieza, since he was as xenophobic as the rest of his race. And perhaps he could sense the outsider was interested in Laylyn.

            When Laylyn would take Frieza out to see the different realms of Nayr, the Sivare stared at him with open curiosity and mistrust. This did not surprise Frieza, for all he had been told about them indicated they were a naturally suspicious lot. The Fey treated Frieza quite well, since they were not so inhibited as their larger allies. They were generally peace loving, and pursuing happiness seemed to be their only true goal in life.  The beasts of the planet reacted individually to him. Those that could sense evil did not tolerate his presence, choosing to flee when he drew near. If Laylen noticed this fact, she never once brought it up to Frieza. He doubted that she had made the connection, because she seemed to see only the good in people. Even him. It had never occurred to her that he might be evil. But of course he knew he was, and he also knew that she was the very embodiment of good. Laylyn spent three days trying to track down a unicorn so that Frieza could get a better look at one, but none could be found, even with her tracking spells. 

            Frieza found himself opening up to her about a great deal of his past, his relationships with his family, and though he did not tell her the whole story, he gave her a general history of his past and how he was a renowned warrior throughout the universe. Frieza spent only a fraction of the time trying to study the Sivare and their Magic. It seemed that because Magic was an intangible thing unless it was being utilized, it was almost impossible to gauge its strength, or the true potential of the Sivare. And Magic only responded to the specified call of the caster, so while sometimes Laylyn cast potent spells and enormous amounts of Magic would manifest, other times she would cast simple spells and only tiny currents of Magic could be felt. It was simply too difficult to accurately judge.

            Frieza knew his men were growing impatient. Every night he checked on Dodoria and got reports of his crew. So far none had dared to challenge the word of Dodoria or Zarbon, but they were growing increasingly discontent. He wasn't even interested in the fact that Vegeta had been behaving himself while Frieza was away, and ordinarily he would have been alarmed by such knowledge, since the Saiyan Prince was never tame. He was too distracted by his feelings for Laylyn to notice. His men were a simple lot, their minds always set on battle, and inactivity tended to make them restless. But Frieza did not care. He had formed a bond with Laylyn the day he met her, and that bond was deepening to a level where nothing else was beginning to matter. Almost every thought he had was of her, and he could tell by the way she often stared at him that she felt the same way.

            He had not kissed her since the day she had gone to her mother to beg to be released from her betrothal. He was waiting to see if she would be free to come to him. He did not wish to dishonor her. Although every time they touched, it was torture, and every time she laughed, he wanted to take her in his arms and ravish her. He spent his days in a constant state of arousal. Some evenings he would return to the ship and participate in sparring matches to relieve the sexual tension that gripped his body.

            And then, one night, everything changed. Laylyn and Frieza walked into the dining hall together as they always did, and the only one there was Laysynda.  At first, Laylyn thought that Thage and Nychalys were merely late, but then she saw that her mother's lovely face was streaked with tears. Laylyn immediately ran to her mother's side and put her arms around the other woman's shoulders.

            "Mother, what's wrong? Where's father?" Laylyn did not bother to ask about Thage, as she didn't care if the Prince showed up or not.

            Laysynda looked up at her only child and managed to smile weakly, reaching out to brush a stray lock of hair off of Laylyn's face. "Your father will not be dining with us tonight, nor for several weeks, I'm afraid. He's very angry with us, you see."

            "Why?" Laylyn asked, her concern for her mother overriding her common sense.

            "For forcing him to break your betrothal, dear child," Laysynda replied. "The King was furious, of course, but I expected that. I did not expect your father to turn on me after we left the palace, but he did. He told me I was a fool for being guided by the whims of a child, that you only wanted out of the betrothal because you are infatuated with the stranger we are allowing to stay in our home."

            Frieza stiffened and Laylyn opened her mouth to protest, but Laysynda held up a hand to stop her from speaking. "I have been through much for you, young lady, you will listen to what I have to say. Your father blames Frieza for influencing you to want out of the marriage to Thage, and I agree with him. I have seen the way you two look at one another. I know that you have no control over the way you feel nor do you wish to cause suffering, but you have. King Orac has banished our family from Court, completely cutting off all of your father's political ties. You know how much he loved being active in the governing body of the Sivare. He takes his anger out on me, because he does not trust himself to speak with you. He wishes for you to stay out of his sight. And he feels that Frieza has betrayed his hospitality by seducing his daughter. I do not agree with him, of course, but right now he will not listen to me. So we will be dining without him for quite some time, I am sure."

            Laylyn and Frieza exchanged a quick glance. Frieza cared little for how Laylyn's father felt, although he was displeased to be the cause of her mother's sorrow. But he was also too overcome by joy to feel much regret. Laylyn was free of her betrothal to Thage. Free to come to Frieza. Free to be his, and his alone. He could now touch her, hold her, kiss her without guilt.

            Laylyn was torn between feeling sad for being responsible for her family's exile, and delighted by being free of Thage. She had been waiting and hoping for weeks for such news, and at last it had come. She was sorry that her father's dreams of being a political leader were now in ruins, but she was ecstatic at the idea of finally being able to be with Frieza.

            She had been haunted by the memory of his kiss, how his powerful body felt when it was pressed against hers, how her pulse raced while she was in his arms. She had known he wouldn't touch her again until she was a free woman. Somehow she'd sensed he was an honorable man. But she had not enjoyed his self-imposed celibacy one bit.

            "I'm sorry, mother," she said, her voice full of genuine sorrow. "Is there anything I can do?"

            Laysynda shook her head briefly. "Not really. Stay out as much as possible, and keep Frieza out of your father's sight. He's positively boiling with rage right now, and anything will set him off. I'll let you know when it is alright for you to speak with him."

            Laylyn nodded in understanding and then, because her stomach was too tied up in knots to eat, she quickly left the dining hall, with Frieza close behind her. She could feel the weight of his eyes on her, but she did not dare to turn around for fear that she would lose control and fling herself upon him. Frieza's thoughts were identical to her own, so he followed her in silence until they entered his chambers.

            The moment the doors were shut, he pulled her into his arms, crushing her against his chest in a comforting embrace, his eyes closed in pleasure from just the feel of her body against his. Overriding his lust was his ever-present concern for her well being, and he gently asked, "Are you alright?"

            For an instant Laylyn didn't answer, and Frieza leaned his head back so he could see her face. Tears were slowly gliding down her cheeks, and her eyes were a mass of turmoil. 

            "I don't know. I feel incredibly wonderful because I am free of Thage, and yet miserable because of what my family has had to pay for that freedom."

            He said nothing, because there was nothing he could say to soothe her anguish. He simply laid his cheek on top of her head, his heart aching for her. They stood there in silence for an endless amount of time, and he was content to just hold her. Thus he was surprised when she slid her hands down his sides, tracing the lines of his muscular body. He blinked down at her, not sure how to react. She wasn't looking up at him, but rather her eyes were following the path of her hands. Her touch was soft and somehow the sight of her fingers against his body was unbearably erotic. He didn't want her to stop, but he also knew if he didn't move away from her he would lose control and embarrass himself.

            He quickly took a step away from her, and a look of hurt crossed her face, causing him to reach out and put a finger underneath her chin, forcing her to look up at him. "Why did you do that?"

            Laylyn stared at him, her expression one of doubt and uncertainty. "Because I wanted to. I'm sorry if you didn't like it. I hope you'll understand."

            Frieza laughed at her words, his blood racing. "Oh I liked it. I enjoyed it so much I had to put a bit of distance between us so I could still think rationally. And believe me, I understand. I have wanted to touch you for a lifetime, it seems. There are things I've imagined doing to you that would make an innocent such as you faint upon hearing them."

            "Then show me," she whispered, moving closer to him, her eyes gentle and her lips quivering. "For weeks I have thought of nothing but the way I feel when I am in your embrace, and how much I want you to touch me"

            Frieza went very still at her words. He hadn't expected her to say that. To know that she wanted him as much as he wanted her was intoxicating. His entire body began to tremble, and his breathing grew erratic. Silence stretched out between them as they stared at each other, Laylyn waiting for him to speak and Frieza attempting to gain control of himself so he didn't simply leap on her. "Are you sure?" he asked between gritted teeth, his body telling him he was an idiot for offering her a way to recant on her wish for him to teach her the ways of pleasure, but his heart insisting that he treat this woman he loved with utmost care.

            Loved? He loved her? That thought was startling, but he knew it was true, and he was unafraid. He had always thought of love as a weakness, a way to destroy a strong man's will. Now he knew it was something beyond comprehension, and that it possessed a strength he'd never dreamed of. At this moment, he would give up everything he possessed just to have her. 

            Laylyn smiled at him shyly and nodded. That was all the assurance Frieza needed. His control snapped and he pulled her back into his arms, his mouth coming down over hers with an all-consuming passion. His tongue slid past the unresisting barrier of her lips so he could fully taste her. She was as sweet as he remembered, and a dull ache began to spread through his body as he grew taut with desire. Heat coursed through her veins, and Laylyn's breasts began to feel fuller, heavier, and a small trace of wetness gathered between her legs. Frieza slid his hands down her back until they came to rest upon the firm curve of her butt, and he gently pushed her hips into his, lost in the electric pleasure that ran through him as she pressed against his arousal. Laylyn felt the evidence of his lust for her, and some inner impulse caused her to lean into him, rubbing her breasts across his chest and her thighs against his, causing him to tighten his grip on her and lightly thrust his hips against hers. And all the while he was kissing her, devouring her mouth with his own, one hot sweep of his tongue at a time, leaving her breathless.

            Though he was thoroughly enjoying kissing her, there were other parts of Laylyn's body that Freiza wanted to see, so he reluctantly broke away from her lips. Laylyn looked up at him with passion-glazed eyes, and it was all he could do not to kiss her again. He smiled down at her and then gently reached around her back to unfasten her gown. It didn't take him long to figure out there was no clasp, and his voice was tinged with urgency when he said, "I want to touch every inch of you."

            Laylyn made a small gesture with her hand, and the gown vanished, leaving her completely naked in his arms. Frieza stepped back and just stared at her, his eyes appreciative. She had glorious breasts, a tiny waist, and incredibly long legs. She was so very dainty and yet so lush. He impatiently removed the gloves he always wore, wanting to feel her. Laylyn blinked in surprise when he bared pale pink colored flesh, his hands tipped with lethal looking black claws, but his gaze was so soft that she was unafraid, only nervous.

            Frieza lightly traced his fingers across her collarbone and then down her sides before sliding the palms of his hands over her breasts. Her skin was like satin, and as he lifted her breasts in his grasp, her nipples hardened, demanding his immediate attention. He leaned down and gently flicked his tongue out so it lightly stroked the tip of her nipple, causing Laylyn to gasp with pleasure. He did this several times, lost in the silky feel of her and the cries of her pleasure. Unbearable heat began to build inside her, and she moaned. Frieza's eyes closed in delight at hearing that sound, and then his mouth closed over her nipple, sucking on it insistently, pausing to place kisses around the curve of her breast, but always returning to her nipple. He switched between both breasts until she was mindless with pleasure and her legs gave out.

            He picked her up and carried her to the bed, setting her down in the center. "You are so very beautiful," he murmured, staring at her as she lay naked before him, surround by the halo of her hair. "I have seen the wonders of the universe, the creations of countless civilizations, and nothing compares to you."

            Laylyn smiled at him in pleasure, her gaze shy. His fingers reached out of their own will to trace the length of her shapely thighs, and his eyes drifted down to rest upon her center. He was suddenly overcome by the urge to sample her sweetness, to bring her pleasure such as she'd never dreamed. He slowly climbed onto the bed, picked up a pillow, and then placed it beneath Laylyn's hips. She looked at him in surprise, but all he said was, "I have to know the taste of you."

            Before she could speak, Frieza lowered his head and then delicately licked the sensitive skin of her clit. Laylyn's eyes widened as pleasure surged through her with alarming force, and she immediately tried to sit up, her body trying to escape such overwhelming sensations. Frieza had been expecting this, and he put his hand on her hip, holding her in place. He licked at her clit several more times, pausing each time she bucked her hips, giving her a moment to recover. The taste of her was incredible, sweet and salty and so unique that he found himself craving it. He teased her for only a short time, not wanting to be cruel and not capable of keeping himself from fully sampling her. He took her clit into his mouth and started to slowly, gently suck on it, flicking his tongue against it at random moments. Laylyn's struggles grew increasingly weak, until she finally began to move with the rhythm of his mouth. Only then did he take his hand off her hip, reaching over to remove his other glove, and then the rest of his armor, never once taking his mouth from her.

            Tight, spiraling heat was coursing through her body, filling her with feelings so intense she was afraid they would shatter her very being. She became mindless with pleasure, her body screaming for release, her hips bucking against Frieza's gentle, insistent mouth. He knew she was close, and because he also knew this first time he would not be able to last very long, he did not bring her to climax with his mouth. He released her clit with great reluctance, kissing his way up her curvaceous body until his lips met hers in a fiery kiss. His body was throbbing with desire, he had craved her so intensely for weeks on end.

            He settled his weight against her, marveling at how small she was, even compared to him. Her legs wound themselves around his hips, and he could feel his pulsing shaft slide up against her heated core. It was exquisite torture, the erotic feel of the tip of his penis nudging against her, just barely slipping in and out of her. He continued to kiss her, relaxing her as much as possible, and he reached down with one hand to lightly rub against her clit. She moaned against his lips, and he was unable to wait a moment longer.

              He wrapped his tail around her waist, placed a hand on either side of her face and then whispered, "Look at me."

            Laylyn opened her eyes to look up at him, and tenderness surged through Frieza when he saw the trust there. He leaned forward until their noses were touching and then, because he couldn't help himself, he said, "I love you."

            Laylyn smiled back at him, her eyes lighting up with happiness. "Not half as much as I love you," she replied, running her hands down his back.

            Her words stirred up a savage joy and a fierce possessiveness within him. He bent down to kiss her, their eyes never breaking contact, and it was then that he entered her. He felt the barrier of her virginity give way, but Laylyn made no sound of pain, for she was so aroused by his earlier loving attentions to her body that she was ready for him. She was so incredibly tight and hot, and Frieza knew he wouldn't last long if he continued to look into her eyes, so he looked down at her beautiful body beneath him, and then began to thrust into her slowly, worshipping her with his eyes and hands.

            Laylyn's body was craving release, and each one of Frieza's slow thrusts was driving her to a state of madness. She started to move with him, lifting her hips to meet his in an almost desperate rhythm, aching for satisfaction. Frieza knew she was close, but he wanted to make certain she came, so he refused to pick up the pace, knowing he'd be lost if he did. He continued to slide in and out of her with slow, deep thrusts, and he could have continued in this fashion for quite some time, glorying in the wet silky heat of her, but Laylyn wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered, "Please…I ache…"

             He could deny her nothing. Frieza's tail tightened on her waist and he put her legs around his waist, holding them there with gentle force, and he began to drive into her. Faster. Harder. Sweat began to slide over their bodies, and they were both gasping with pleasure. He leaned down and whispered into her ear, "You feel so amazing, so very wonderful. Your body is as perfect as you are, eclipsed only by the beauty of your heart, and I will spend an eternity at your feet if you would but ask."

            Laylyn was beyond thought, but some primitive part of her understood what he said, and she leaned up to gently bite his neck in a sign of possession. Frieza's restraint shattered, and he angled his body so that it slid against her clit as he thrust into her, sending Laylyn over the edge. She threw her head back and screamed, a wondrous cry that brought Frieza tumbling down into the abyss of pleasure after her, their bodies exploding in simultaneous release.

            Frieza collapsed from exhaustion, totally drained by the earlier control he'd displayed. Not wanting to crush Laylyn beneath his weight, he rolled onto his back so that she was sprawled across his chest. His eyes traced the features of her face, their every curve forever seared into his memory, and in that moment he knew he couldn't live without her. Her eyes were still closed, but as he stared up at her, she slowly opened them and said in a solemn voice, "That was incredible."

            Frieza laughed at her frank honesty, pulling her tighter against his chest. "Yes, it was, but I assure you I can bring you even more pleasure."

            Laylyn looked at him skeptically. "More pleasure then that?"

            "Beyond your wildest dreams," he told her. "And I intend to share everything I know with you."

            She smiled at him then, leaning in to kiss him, but she paused as her lips brushed against his. "We can never do this again."

            Pain raced through Frieza, and he frowned up at her in confusion. "Why not?"

            "Because we could be caught," Laylyn replied. "I have already put my family through enough shame for my happiness. I won't hurt them further."

            But you would slowly kill me, Frieza thought desperately, knowing that one taste of her wasn't enough. He could never get enough. He refused to beg her, though, his pride would not permit it. "I see," he said, his voice going cold.

            Laylyn did not notice his tone, for she was lost in thought. Suddenly, she smiled. "I know! We'll use the lake."

            "I beg your pardon?" Frieza drawled, trying to distance himself from her, stung by her lack of consideration for him. 

            "The lake where we first met. We can meet there. No one ever goes there but me, I am the only Sivare that the Singing Serpents tolerate."

            "What are you talking about?" he asked, genuinely confused, his emotions still reeling from her seeming rejection of a relationship with him.

            "We can meet at the lake to make love," she answered, a smile on her lips. "What did you think I meant?"

            Relief washed through Frieza, followed by joy, and while he was alarmed that she could cause such drastic reactions in him, he did not even bother to fight it. "I thought you were suggesting we not be together," he answered, feeling foolish for having misunderstood her.

            Her gaze softened, and she lightly stroked a finger down his cheek. "Never, Frieza. I could never be without you. But for now, I should go to my own rooms. It's not safe for me to be here. Meet me at the lake, tonight."

The lovers were lost in their own world of hopes and dreams, and did not notice the man who emerged from the shadows of the hallway after Laylyn left Frieza's room and entered her own.

            Late that night, the two came together again by the lake, their bodies expressing their love more eloquently then their words ever could. For the next several weeks they met this way. During the days, they would spend all their time together but were careful to never touch, and during the nights they immersed themselves in pleasuring one another. They were so completely enamored of one another that they never once sensed the presence of the man who followed them each day and watched their every move by night.

            Frieza had never known such joy as he found with Laylyn. His heart was no longer his own. She possessed his very soul. One day as they had walked in the gardens, Laylyn had looked at him with frightened eyes and said, "Stay here with me forever."

            "I will," Frieza had answered in all seriousness, his eyes grave. "Nothing will ever keep me from your side."

            He no longer thought of asking Laylyn to leave Nayr with him. He no longer cared for power, or conquests, or wealth. None of it had brought him the peace he felt in just standing next to her, or the happiness he felt when she laughed at something he said. His previous life of conquest seemed empty and meaningless, and he no longer wished to possess anything but the love of Laylyn.

            With each passing day, Frieza shared more of himself with her, telling her things even his family didn't know, how he resented living in the shadow of his brother and under the iron rule of his father. He showed her all four of his forms, although the third one frightened her, she seemed to thoroughly enjoy the second form when he towered over her. But her very favorite was the fourth, because that was how she had met him, and that was the way she would always think of him. He slowly told her the truth of his past, but only in small increments. He admitted he was the commander of an enormous empire of mercenaries, and that they colonized planets for various buyers. He just didn't mention that usually these planets already had inhabitants that had to be killed first.

            He instinctively knew that if he told Laylyn the whole truth, she would turn away from him. It wouldn't be because she no longer loved him, but because she could never allow herself to be with someone who had brought such pain to others. Her soul was too kind and giving to accept such a thing. She would never understand it. And to be honest, Frieza was not the same man anymore. He had changed drastically since his arrival on Nayr. He could still be cold and commanding when dealing with his men, but he had grown kinder, his thoughts turning to the lighter side of life. A wife, a family, a life of peace had taken the place of his dreams of universal domination.

            One evening after dinner, Laylyn said, "I have something I want you to see."

            Frieza had simply followed her through the house, and she led him past the yards to a place she called the stables. Inside were enormous, gentle, plant eating animals she called horses. She showed him how to saddle his mount, and though at first it was difficult to maintain his balance on the beast, after a while he was able to ride rather well. She raced him through the forests of Nayr, and then slowed her horse, leaning close to whisper, "You must be very quiet from here on. It took me a while to track them down, but I finally managed it. They won't be here for long, this is something that only happens once a year. It is their time of gathering"

            Frieza smiled at her, enjoying her excitement, and nodded his agreement to remain quiet. They dismounted and left their horses grazing by a small pool of water. They continued on foot, following a small stream that gradually widened until it became a peaceful, slow moving river. At a point where the river crested over a high ridge, it tumbled down to a small valley in a breath-taking waterfall, and then turned into a large lake. Flowers of all colors bloomed at the waters edge, creating a living rainbow. And in this valley were dozens of creatures.

            A great feeling of peace and love rose within Frieza, stirring up a distant memory of his first day on Nayr, and he instinctively knew what the creatures were. Unicorns. Unlike that first time, now he could see them clearly, and they were hauntingly beautiful. They easily stood seven feet tall at the shoulders and were powerfully muscled, but they moved with a grace that was unearthly. They were all a shade of purest white, and they glowed with an inner light. Their cloven hoofs were silver and sparkled like stars, and twisting horns of argent rose from their foreheads, a noble crown between their delicate ears, gleaming even in the fading light and giving off a kaleidoscope of color. Their long snowy manes curved along proud ridges of slender necks and fell to their knees, and flowers were entwined in their tresses. Their tails were long and lithe, and ended in silken strands of shining hair that trailed upon the ground behind them.

            They danced around the valley, gliding in pairs and trios, seeming to dance together, and Frieza was awed by their magnificence. This went on for only a few minutes, and then quite suddenly, one unicorn raised its head and looked directly at the place where Laylyn and Frieza sat watching from the ridge. The animal called out a clarion cry of alarm that was enthralling in its beauty, and the other unicorns turned to look at the couple. For an instant Frieza held his breath, remembering how the last unicorn he'd crossed paths with had fled from his sight, but to his surprise, after several moments of silence, the unicorns decided they were no threat and went back to their graceful dancing movements. 

            Frieza and Laylyn sat there for several hours that night and just watched the fair creatures, until at last the animals began to disperse one by one, their great gathering at an end. Laylyn stood up with a laugh and then ran back to their horses, and Frieza followed close behind her, allowing her to win but making it seem challenging for her. She suddenly paused to look back over her shoulder at him and whispered, "Tell me that you love me."

            Frieza's heart pounded in his chest as he looked at her, his senses alive with the joy of the night and the beauty she had shared with him. "I love you."

            Laylyn smiled at him teasingly, and his knees grew weak. "How much do you love me?"

            He took a step closer to her, his expression solemn, driven by the extent of his feelings for her, buy his sheer devotion to her. "More than life itself."

            She started laughing then, her eyes twinkling with merriment. "Oh Frieza, you are always so intense! You must learn to relax."

            "I cannot help the way you make me feel," he answered, drawing her into his arms. "Every moment I am with you, I feel more alive then I have ever felt in my entire life."

            Laylyn leaned up and kissed him gently. "And when I am with you, I know that you are my very soul. I would be lost without you."

            "Just so long as you don't get lost on the way to the lake," he teasingly murmured, kissing her sweet lips briefly before releasing her.

            "Never," she assured him as they mounted their horses. "The Singing Serpents would be distraught were we to not make an appearance."

            Frieza snorted at that, than smiled at her and said, "I will see you tonight."

            Laylyn smiled back at him and nodded, urging her horse into a gallop. Frieza watched her go, mesmerized by the way her hair billowed out in the wind behind her, and the silhouette of her body astride the stallion. He like this method of transportation much better then teleporting spells, he decided.

            When she was out of sight, he glanced at the sky, and came to a sudden decision. That night after he met with Laylyn, he would contact Dodoria and tell him to report to Coola. He was turning his empire over to his brother. Let Coola deal with the evil of their family traditions, Frieza was going to be free of family duty at last, choosing to be enslaved by the love of a Sivare instead. His heart felt incredibly lightened by this decision, and he kicked his horse into a gallop, heading for the lake of the Singing Serpents.

            From the darkness behind him, there emerged a small group of Sivare men, their faces hidden in the waning light, their intentions foul. In silence they began to follow Frieza to the lake, determination etched into their every movement. Their time of waiting was at an end. Now they would act.


	8. Chapter Seven

            **A/N: **I do not own Frieza, nor any of the characters from DBZ.

**Chapter Seven**

            Frieza arrived at the lake in a matter of minutes. He knew it would be another hour or so before Laylyn arrived, but he didn't mind waiting, since he knew it was well worth the ecstasy of being in her arms. She insisted on arriving at separate times so as to avoid rousing her parents suspicions, and while Frieza understood her desire for secrecy, it still galled him that she felt their love was something to be hidden away. He knew her parents would never approve, and though he cared little for their opinions, he knew Laylyn loved her family deeply. Her loyalty to them was unshakeable, and sometimes Frieza was jealous of her devotion to them, wanting her love to be for him alone. But he knew she was close to her family, far closer then he had ever been to his own.

            Before long, he became aware of someone approaching. It was her, and she was crashing through the darkness loud enough to alert the whole area to her presence. He frowned, wondering why she was being so reckless when she normally took such great pains to approach him in silence. She burst into view, her eyes lighting up with joy and relief when she saw him. She ran into his arms, gasping, "Frieza!"

            He smiled, thinking she was delighted to see him, but right as he bent down to kiss her, an incredible surge of power slammed into the back of his head. His vision grew dim and he fell to his knees, his eyes wide in confusion as he stared up at her. The world started to fade into darkness, and the last thing he noticed was she didn't seem to be surprised by what was happening to him. She wasn't surprised at all.

            Laylyn looked up from the fallen form of Frieza with murder in her eyes. She had known this would happen. Well, perhaps nothing so drastic as this, but she had known something was amiss for weeks. Thage had been avoiding her home, yet she had sensed his presence constantly, as if he were tracking her. Sometimes he was alone, but often there were others with him. At first she wasn't sure what he was up to, and because he had never done anything hostile to her, she had assumed he was only keeping an eye on Frieza as a duty to his people, to ensure that the Sivare were safe from the outsider.

            But when she had left the valley of the unicorns and returned home, she had found her mother in hysterics. Laysynda was sobbing and babbling about Thage taking Nychalys away and holding him prisoner, that the prince had called him insurance, and said his life was forfeit. Laylyn had no idea what her mother was talking about, but she understood that Thage had captured her father, and she had remembered all the times the prince had followed her when she was with Frieza.

            Laylyn's blood had run cold, and she'd used a transport spell to carry her to the lake, even though she knew the prince would sense her use of Magic and be alerted to her presence there. She simply didn't care. She had to get to Frieza before Thage did. Her beloved would be no match for Thage, even though his gifts with Magic were relatively weak, Thage was still incredibly dangerous compared to most other races in the universe.

            Laylyn had been relieved beyond measure to see Frieza alive and unharmed when she'd arrived at the lake, and she had thrown herself into his arms in sheer joy. But before she was able to warn him that Thage had gone mad, he had been struck from behind, by the Prince of the Sivare himself.

            Now she glared at Thage with hatred in her eyes, and she could feel the Magic manifesting around her, responding to her rage, feeding on the fury that was beginning to boil within her blood. Thage backed away from her, sensing her anger and her call to the Magic. Behind him were at least a dozen other Sivare elders, their faces grim as they began to raise shields to protect themselves from her wrath. They were no match for her, her raw talent and power was unparalleled by any of her kind, but they had numbers, and while they could never hope to defeat her, they could nullify her attacks.

            Thage put his hands up in supplication as Laylyn began to stalk him with deliberate, measured steps. "Milady, please, calm yourself. This man you have been carrying on with is quite dangerous."

            Laylyn smiled at him, but her eyes were dark with fury. "It is not Frieza you have to be worried about, Thage. He seems to be sleeping, a nice little spell of yours, no doubt. But I am very much awake, and I am going to kill you," she said, her voice soft, her eyes blazing.

            Thage continued to back away from her, but his manner changed, his mouth growing tight and grim. "I would seriously reconsider doing anything rash, young lady. I have your father, and if you harm me, I'll see to it he dies."

            Laylyn paused, the idea of causing her father further pain too much to bear. She bit her lower lip and then glanced at the prone form of Frieza, and her eyes grew harsh once more. "Fine, I'll leave you in peace if you get out of my sight this instant. I have no idea what you were hoping to gain by attacking Frieza, but I'll not let you take him with you."

            He smiled at her nastily. "How touching, but I'm afraid we can't leave him here with you. He's quite dangerous, you see, and his very life is a threat to the continued existence of the Sivare. We have to take him with us, to be interrogated by the Counsel."

            "I think not," Laylyn hissed, each word ringing with rage, and a great field of Magic rose around her, tossing her hair into a tempest, lightning dancing about her fingers and eyes. "I'll die before I let you take him."

            "Perhaps, but your father will also pay for your foolishness," Thage answered her calmly, sensing the Magic of the elders was enough to protect him from her attack, for the time being. "You have no choice in the matter, Laylyn. This man is far more dangerous then you know."

            "Really?" she asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "How is it that I have not sensed this before? How is it the unicorns did not flee his presence this very night then, when I took him to see them?"

            "I do not know," Thage honestly replied, pausing to drop his eyes to the foreigner who had cost him his betrothed and threatened to cost him the lives of his people as well.

            "Really, Thage, I had not expected such base behavior from you," she sneered, wind roaring around her, tossing her skirt in the air around her legs. "Were you so very upset and embarrassed by the loss of your fiancé to an outsider that you had to concoct some wild notion he was dangerous to the Sivare so that you could have your revenge?"

            Thage flushed at her words, beginning to grow angry himself. "You have no idea what you're talking about, you little fool. I was glad to be rid of you. My father forced me into an engagement with you. I never wanted the marriage, you are too mouthy and headstrong to please any man, a life with you would have been torture. No, I'm glad it's finished. But this man is dangerous. He has destroyed entire planets for his own amusement and to slake his own greed, and I doubt he has come to Nayr in peace, considering we have discovered an enormous star ship in orbit around us, one that is so heavily armed it could destroy us with ease."

            Laylyn hesitated, remembering what Frieza had told her about his past. He had admitted to selling planets to prospective buyers, but he had never told her what happened to the natives of those planets, and she had never thought to ask. Could it be he had slain them?

            "No," she whispered, shaking her head. "I don't believe he means us harm."

            "You mean you don't believe he means you harm," Thage shot back. "It's quite obvious he adores you, I doubt he'd ever hurt you. But it's the rest of our people I worry about, and it is my duty to neutralize any threat to the welfare of the Sivare. You know that. This man must be questioned."

            "I said no!" Laylyn screamed, her fury overwhelming her, and the Magic exploded into an enormous halo of energy that swirled around her in wild circles.

            "If you attack us, your father is dead, and your mother as well," Thage snarled, his eyes dark with promise. "You will be branded a traitor, and your family will be executed."

            "You would harm my mother?" Laylyn asked in disbelief, for her mother had always been kind to the Prince and the King, and had never brought harm to anyone in her life.

            "I would do whatever is necessary to protect my people," Thage answered her, and the elders behind him nodded in agreement.

            Laylyn knew she could not defeat them, nor could she protect her family if they were declared traitors. Their lives would be forfeit. She looked down at the prone form of her true love, her mind assailed by doubts and her heart torn by conflicting emotions. "You will only question him?"

            "Yes," Thage replied, sensing he had won the battle.

            The Magic around Laylyn dissipated, and she bowed her head in defeat. "So be it. But if you harm him, nothing will save you from my wrath."

            She turned and vanished without a word. The elders and Thage exchanged a glance, and then they set about transporting Frieza to the palace.

            Consciousness came slowly to Frieza. He had to fight his way up through a pain filled void, and nausea rolled through him as he began to open his eyes. His head was throbbing, his ears were ringing, and his body quivered with pain. His muscles felt as if they had been pushed beyond endurance. His sight had not completely returned, everything was hazy on the edges and seemed inordinately stark. As he glanced around him, his mind clouded by pain and disorientation, he saw the reason his muscles ached. He was chained to a wall by beams of light, his hands, feet, neck and tail pressed firmly against solid rock so that he couldn't move. He simply hung in place, his muscles bearing the weight of his body.

            He didn't understand what was going on. He was in a barren room that housed only one table and a chair, nothing else. There were no windows, and only one door, making the room seem more like a cave. There was a small fire going in the fireplace, but other then that the room was empty. He had no idea how he had gotten there, his head felt as if someone had put their fist through it. He tried to pull free of the beams of light, but no matter how hard he struggled, they remained immoveable. 

            He tried to think what had happened to him, to recall how he had gotten to this place. At first his mind was empty, remembering only the black pain he'd been drowning in, but then suddenly his memory returned, and he recalled his last moments of awareness with grim clarity. He had been meeting Laylyn at the lake like usual. She had come to him, gone into his arms, and then something had struck him, causing him to lose consciousness, and he remembered thinking as he'd succumbed to the darkness that she hadn't seem surprised by what had happened to him.

            Had she betrayed him? 

            The idea seemed inconceivable, yet how else had he come to be here, bound and helpless? He attempted to power up, calling to his inner energy, and he was startled when he felt nothing. Normally his power was like a well, responding to his call, but now it felt as if he couldn't reach it. Frieza could sense his energy within his mind, but he could not summon it forth, it was being restrained as surely as his body was. He was being blocked from releasing his own power, and he had no doubt Magic was to blame.

            He began to struggle against his bonds in fury, but they would not move. He thrashed and pulled with his considerable strength, and only succeeded in tearing the flesh of his wrists and neck. The feel of his own blood sliding down his chest brought him an eerie sense of calm, and he began to go over the room once more, looking for some way to escape. As he did so, treacherous doubts kept circling within his mind.

            Laylyn was the only one who the Singing Serpents tolerated, no one else could have approached the lake without rousing their anger. Frieza had not sensed any presence but hers, though he had not been actively monitoring the area. He would still have heard someone else's approach. He had been hit on the back of the head, right as he had embraced her. And, worse yet, he had seen the look in her eyes as he had fallen. She had not been surprised by what had happened to him. And the only plausible reason for that was because she was the one who had struck him.

            Sorrow and rage tore through him, and his heart twisted within his chest as pain constricted his lungs until he felt as if he couldn't breathe. He threw back his head and roared in anguish, the sense of betrayal sweeping though him with such intensity that it threatened to destroy his very sanity. He had never felt such pain, never known it existed. All the times his father had ignored him and given praise to his brother, all the times Coola mocked him, all the times he had been stabbed in the back by members of his own family to further their own wishes, had never hurt like this. He felt as if he were losing his mind. He wanted to kill her, to torture her for deceiving him so cruelly, for taking his love and crushing it. Even as his heart was breaking, he knew he still loved her, and he despised himself, because as much as he desired to kill her, he knew he never would. But he would punish her. Oh yes, he would.

            The door to the chamber flew open, and Thage came striding in, his face clearly alarmed by Frieza's cry of rage. Frieza sneered when he saw the Sivare Prince, and he knew Laylyn had betrayed him without a doubt. Had she been laughing behind his back when she went to meet her lover, calling Frieza a fool for believing her betrothal to this man had been broken, when really they had been misleading him for their own purposes? His hands clenched into fists at his sides, and he impaled the prince with his eyes.

            "Why am I not surprised to see you here?" Frieza hissed, his body shaking with fury.

            "I'll ask the questions here," Thage snapped, his eyes following the trails of blood down Freiza's chest and hands. "Stop thrashing, you fool. You can't escape the bonds, and you'll only hurt yourself."

            "Spare me your false sympathies, you bastard," Frieza snarled, his eyes livid. "I can assure you, when I get out of here, I will have none for you."

            "What makes you think you'll ever get out of here?" Thage shot back, his own eyes narrowing. "I should have you killed now and be done with it, but that is not the way of my people. So instead I will ask you a few questions and give you a chance to defend yourself, Frieza. Why did you come to Nayr?"

            "I told you," Frieza replied, his voice suddenly going very calm as he abruptly stopped thrashing, his eyes never leaving the Sivare Prince's face. "I came here to explore the planet."   

            "Ah yes, I forgot," Thage sarcastically bit out. "But you seemed to have left a whole ship full of soldiers orbiting the planet. Were they here to explore, as well?"

            Freiza stiffened, cursing himself for a fool. He had been so taken by Laylyn that he had failed to see to the safety of his crew and while he might not like his men, he was still responsible for their well being. He narrowed his eyes at Thage and said nothing.

            But the Sivare Prince was not satisfied with his silence. "No, I think they were here to pillage. In fact, I'm quite sure of it. I know who your father is, you know. King Cold is known to me, and my father as well. I had never heard of him having any son save Coola, but then having met you and seen how very easily you are tamed, and by a woman at that, I am not surprised he doesn't wish to be known as your father."

            Thage's words opened raw wounds in Frieza's soul, some old and some new. He had always been jealous of Coola, and had hated his father for his indifference, even as he had desperately sought to gain King Cold's approval. He had told only one person of his father or his brother. Laylyn. And though he had suspected she had betrayed him, Thage's words made it fact. She had told the Sivare Prince everything he'd confided in her, and now Frieza was paying the price for having trusted her.

            "I can't release you, of course," Thage went on, oblivious to the inner turmoil Frieza was suffering. "I know you'll kill me, and most likely my people as well. But I need to know for certain."

            He made a small gesture, and Frieza's mind began to grow fuzzy. He could feel the Magic flowing through him, and he was powerless to stop it. His vision blurred and he suddenly had difficulty focusing. He watched with wariness as Thage approached him and said, "Why did you come to Nayr?"

            "To investigate the extent of the Sivare strength and wipe out the planet's inhabitants so that the planet could be sold to the highest bidder," Frieza replied, even as his mind cursed his mouth for its honesty. Obviously Thage had placed some sort of truth spell upon him.   

            "I thought as much," Thage snarled, his eyes going dark.

            He made a furious swipe with his hand, and Frieza jerked as a slash opened across his abdomen, wracking his body with pain. "How dare you come here and play upon our hospitality, all the while planning to kill us!" Thage roared, making another gesture in the air and causing wounds to open over Freiza's entire body.

            Frieza hissed in pain as his blood seeped to the ground, his eyes closed and his body convulsing.

            "Were it up to me I would kill you now," Thage hissed, his eyes shining with rage. "But the decision is not mine. It is for the Counsel to decide. They have been watching your confessional, you deceptive piece of filth, and now I shall go seek their judgment."

            Thage turned and left the room, and Frieza remained silent, his body in the throes of agony. But even as he shook with pain, and as his blood pooled beneath him on the ground, he smiled. During Thage's anger, the foolish Sivare Prince had lost focus on the bonds that held Frieza's power restrained. Thage had been so enraged he had not noticed his lapse, and now Frieza was going to show him the fate of those who would cross his will.

            With a slight smile, he tapped the depths of his power, and this time it answered him, flooding through him with such strength that the bands of light which held him captive shattered as the energy rushed through his body. He levitated in the air, frowning down at the numerous wounds on his body. The weakling had managed to damage him quite extensively, and Frieza knew that despite his greater power, the mystical abilities of Magic would defeat him in combat. The only way to defeat it was to counter it with surprise. He had a grudge to settle with Thage, one that would not be satisfied until he killed the man with his bare hands.

            And he would make that cold hearted bitch Laylyn watched while he killed her lover. He raised his hand and blasted a hole through the wall, then quickly flew to his ship. Dodoria's face appeared the instant he sent up a signal.

            "Dodoria, send Zarbon and Vegeta down here immediately. I require their assistance."

            The pink blob nodded, and as soon as his picture faded out, Frieza set the controls on his ship to return to the main destroyer in a matter of minutes. As he stepped out of the ship, a small pod landed, and two of his most dreaded killers emerged. Each man was beautiful in his own way, though Zarbon was infinitely more delicate in appearance. Vegeta had a dark handsomeness that was compelling in a brooding way. Each man was lethal, and very efficient.

            Zarbon openly stared at Frieza's bleeding body, but Vegeta merely regarded him with a calm indifference, waiting with all the patience of a trained killer dog.

            "I have conducted my research, boys, and I have decided this planet holds no value. I will have it destroyed."

            "But sire, the readings suggest it has massive amounts of natural resources, and we have buyers," Zarbon began to protest.

            Frieza was in no mood to be argued with, and he reached out to grab his subordinate by the throat, cutting off his air supply. "Listen to me, pretty boy. I want this planet to burn. Do you hear me? The reasons are my own, but I want it destroyed. First, I want to capture a few of the natives to take back with me, and that's why you're here. Now shut your mouth and do as you're told."

            Zarbon nodded weakly and Frieza released him, ignoring the other man's gasps for air. He glanced at Vegeta and gave one short nod, then the three took to the air. He quickly located Laylyn's presence, restlessly pacing the length of her quarters, and told Zarbon where to find her rooms. He had Vegeta follow him to the Sivare Palace, where Thage awaited his precious Counsel's decision on Frieza's fate. He waved Vegeta ahead of him, using the Saiyan's unknown identity as an element of surprise so the Sivare would not think to use their Magic, which they most definitely would do if they spotted Frieza.

            Thage looked up as Vegeta burst into the outer rooms. "Who are you? You are not allowed in the Inner Sanctum. Get out at once!"

            "I'd like to see you make me," Vegeta snarled, ramming a fist into Thage's face and knocking him out cold.

            The Saiyan snorted in disgust as Thage slumped to the floor. "Weakling," he growled before tossing the Sivare over his shoulder and then walking outside to where Frieza waited.

            "Excellent, my boy. Hopefully Zarbon has had an equal amount of success. Knowing my treacherous little Laylyn, she'll take one look at his pretty face and throw herself at his feet," Frieza hissed in disdain, his eyes alight with an unholy wrath.

            Vegeta simply stared at him. He had no idea what Frieza was carrying on about, but he had never seen his liege in such a rage before. Apparently, the wounds Frieza had suffered were more then skin deep. Frieza turned and took to the sky, hurtling back to his flag ship. Vegeta followed him in thoughtful silence, trying to figure out what had rattled his exalted leader to the point of such maddened fury.

             Zarbon was indeed waiting for them at the ship, but the girl he'd been sent to retrieve had obviously not come willingly. She was lying on the ground at Zarbon's feet, her body in an awkward position. Vicious slash marks marred Zarbon's handsome face, and he grimaced when he saw his lord. "She was not very willing to accompany me, milord. She put up quite a struggle for such a small thing. I had to knock her out to get her here."

            Frieza had been bending over Laylyn to examine her for injuries, his heart constricting with fear that she had been severely injured, and he went into a rage at Zarbon's words. "What did you do to her?" he snarled, his body exploding into its massive second form as he lifted Zarbon off the ground by his neck.

            "I just punched her, milord. I had to. She was using some kind of strange power that made the air put wounds across my body."

            "You punched her?" Frieza hissed, his eyes shining with a crazed light that made Zarbon tremble. Without warning Frieza backhanded Zarbon so hard his head snapped on his neck, and his vision grew black around the edges. "Don't you ever touch her again, do you hear me? I will kill you if you so much as lay a finger on her. Get out of my sight," he snarled, tossing Zarbon onto the ground.

            Zarbon crawled to his pod and let the autopilot guide it back to the main ship. Vegeta watched Frieza carefully, noting the way his harsh overlord went down on his knees beside the unconscious girl, a look of remarkable tenderness on his face. Frieza stroked her face and then lifted a strand of her hair to his lips, his eyes closing as if he were being overwhelmed by emotion. The next moment he rose with a snarl, glaring down at the girl.

            "Manipulative bitch," he hissed, his voice full of rage. Yet he handled her with the utmost care as he set her into his ship.

            Vegeta decided right then that Frieza had finally lost his mind, though the Saiyan was wise enough to keep his observations to himself. He stepped into Frieza's ship, the Sivare still out cold and hanging over his shoulder. Frieza gave the command for his small ship to return to the destroyer, and in minutes they were on board the larger vessel. Frieza carefully picked the girl up and carried her to the main deck, his embrace unbelievably gentle and at complete odds with the hate filled look in his eyes.

            He hated her. He loved her. He wanted her to hurt like she had hurt him, but at the same time he didn't think he could bring himself to cause her pain. Not directly, but there were other ways to take his vengeance. 


	9. Chapter Eight

**A/N: **I do not own Frieza, Vegeta, Zarbon, etc. etc. Sorry it's taken me so long to get on with this story. Life's crazy, what can I say? Thank you for your reviews…they keep me writing.

            Laylyn's head was throbbing. She felt as if she'd rammed her head into a brick wall. Her eyes were having trouble focusing, but she could make out strange designs on the ceiling of a room. She tried to sit up, but her vision swam, and the silk sheets made a soft rustling sound as she collapsed back onto the pillow. The pain in her head continued to increase, becoming almost unbearable, but her sight began to grow clearer.

She was in a bedroom of some kind, but it was not her own. The walls seemed to be made of steel rather then stone or wood. The bed she was lying on was enormous, piled high with lush pillows and surrounded by a thin gauze curtain. The bed spoke of decadent sensuality. Laylyn struggled to remember how she'd gotten there.

She had been pacing in her rooms when an astonishingly handsome man had barged in, unannounced. He had rather imperiously told her to come with him, and of course Laylyn had refused. She didn't make it a habit of running off with men she didn't know. He hadn't taken her refusal nicely, he'd tried to pick her up and throw her over his shoulder.

Still not certain how much of a threat he was, she'd cast a minor spell meant to frighten him off. The knife storm had only caused slight scratches to appear on his face and body, but the man hadn't fled as she'd expected. Instead, he'd fallen into a rage and attacked her, striking her in the head and knocking her unconscious, obviously.

So she could only assume this was his room. And since he'd placed her in his bed, she doubted all he wanted to do was talk. She thought it odd so lovely a man would have to kidnap a woman to gain her company, but she wasn't waiting around for him to come back.

She quickly made a small gesture with her fingers and the pain receded from her body, leaving her feeling completely revitalized. She quickly rose, relieved to see that her gown remained in place. That was one thing in her favor. She made her way to the large, oval door in the wall, but nothing happened. There was a panel of buttons to one side, and she knew the door was locked. She was trapped, because she had no idea what the code was to open it.

She sighed in frustration and began to pace around the room, trying to think of a way to escape.

Frieza was being consumed by his rage. He could feel it, shifting beneath his skin like a living entity, gnawing at his insides, hissing in the back of his mind with maddening insistence. Laylyn had betrayed him. Left him to the tender mercies of her vicious fiancé. She had used his love, his blind faith in her, to lower his defenses so he could be taken by surprise. He would never make such a mistake again.

            He had no idea what he was going to do with her. As much as he hated her, he knew he couldn't bear to be without her. Part of him wanted to beat her, to inflict pain upon her as she had done to him, but he knew he could never strike her. He was afraid to touch her, afraid that once he did he would be so enthralled by the feel of her that he would lose all will to make her atone for her sins against him. He gritted his teeth in frustration and self loathing, his hands clenching into fists.

            Vegeta and Dodoria exchanged wary glances but remained silent as their lord restlessly paced around the main bridge of the ship. Vegeta had given Dodoria a brief description of what he'd seen while on Nayr, and both men were worried Frieza might have lost his mind. Zarbon had not yet gotten up the courage to show himself, and it was just as well, because Frieza's current mood was so dangerous he might actually kill his foolish second in command.

            "Set a course for the Zyrine Galaxy," Frieza suddenly snapped, the sound of his voice causing Dodoria and Vegeta to jump to attention. "My brother was last seen there."

            Vegeta frowned but Dodoria simply nodded and moved away to see that Frieza's command was followed. Vegeta didn't like his lord's comment at all. Frieza never went to see Coola unless it was at the command of their father, King Cold. It was a well known fact the two men couldn't abide one another's company for long.

            "What about Nayr?" Vegeta demanded, not nearly so subservient as the rest of Frieza's men. "It's obvious these Sivare got the better of you. Are you planning on simply running away?"

            Frieza lowered his head a moment, torn between wanting to kill the insolent Saiyan, and seeing the truth in his words. When he looked up again, his eyes were burning with malicious satisfaction. "No, dear boy, I am not. I have something special in mind for that lovely little planet, but I want my guests to witness it. What kind of host would I be if I deprived them of entertainment?"

            Vegeta said nothing to this odd ranting, he simply waited in silence. 

"Go fetch the man I had you capture. Bring him here."

            "And the girl?" Vegeta asked, his voice soft, seeing the madness running through his lord's eyes.

            "She is none of your concern! I will see to her. Stay away from her, Vegeta, or you will regret it," Frieza snarled, his voice rising and his eyes blazing with fury as he stepped closer to the Saiyan.

            Vegeta held a hand up, his expression thunderous. "I was only asking because I thought you might want me to bring her here as well."

            Frieza stilled and closed his eyes, his breathing labored. He struggled to regain control of himself for several moments, and Vegeta was stunned that such a harmless creature as the woman they'd brought on board could have such an effect on Frieza, who was famed for his icy demeanor.

            Frieza's eyes were much more calm when they opened, but Vegeta could still see the signs of insanity dancing in their depths, leashed but barely restrained. "No. I don't want them to be together. Not now, not ever."

            Vegeta made no reply, not trusting his lord's current crazed state. He simply nodded and then left the bridge.

            Frieza watched him leave, but his eyes were filled with pictures of Laylyn. Laylyn teaching him to dance, Laylyn laughing at something he'd said, Laylyn writhing beneath him as he made love to her. He snarled and slammed his hand into the wall, punching a hole through the steel but oblivious to the pain as he stormed out of the bridge. 

            He made his way to his rooms, driven by the urge to see her, fueled by his pain to make her suffer as he was suffering. He wasn't surprised to see her up and moving about when he entered his quarters, but he was torn nonetheless. Part of him had been hoping to find her sleeping, so that he could look upon her without having to deal with her treachery. Another part of him was overwhelmingly relieved to see she was unhurt. If that lout Zarbon had seriously injured her, Frieza would have killed him. But the vast majority of him wanted to see her on her knees, begging his forgiveness.

            Laylyn looked up when Frieza entered the room, prepared to do battle with the handsome brute that had kidnapped her. She was caught off guard when she saw Frieza instead, and threw herself into his arms with a shout of joy.

            Frieza was stunned when she launched herself into his arms. Didn't she realize he knew of her treachery? Though he hated himself for his weakness, he couldn't resist holding her for a moment. She felt so wonderful in his arms, so very right, and his heart ached as he placed his cheek against the top of her head. He allowed himself to embrace her for the briefest of moments, and then he pushed her away from him.

            "Do not touch me in such a manner, I will not tolerate any more of your dissembling," he growled, his eyes dark with anger and pain.

            Laylyn blinked at him in surprise, not understanding his hostility. "Frieza? What do you mean? I have always been honest with you."

            "Of course you have, my dear," he purred, his voice cold and distant. "You have always been perfectly wonderful to me. So generous, and so very…accommodating. You are superb at what you do, lady."

            Laylyn frowned, not liking the implication in his words. She sensed he was referring to their lovemaking, and she didn't care for the way he was making it sound. "Frieza, I don't-"

            "Shh," he crooned, placing a fingertip over her lips. "Accept the compliment, my dear. You've certainly earned it. And because you have always been such an unfailingly considerate hostess, I can be no less of a host. I've arranged for a bit of entertainment for us. Come."

            Laylyn stared at him in uncertainty, but he held his hand out to her and she stared at it, wondering if he was suffering from a side effect of a truth spell the Counsel might have used upon him. She'd heard such spells tended to make people behave strangely. She hesitantly placed her hand in his, and he led her from the room without saying another word.

            He escorted her to the bridge in silence, and each moment her anxiety grew. Frieza was a natural conversationalist, quick witted and clever, he always had something to say. She was not used to him being quiet. She dared to glance at him as they walked, and his brow was furrowed in thought. For an instant, she was certain she saw the fires of madness blazing in his eyes, but the look was gone so quickly she was sure she'd imagined it.

            The bridge was bustling with activity when they arrived. She'd surmised they were on his ship, the one Thage had told her about. Three men were waiting for them. One was a gigantic pink blob, grotesque in appearance. The other was a handsome man, not much taller then Frieza, with wild black hair and ice blue eyes. The third man was Thage.

            Laylyn skidded to a halt upon seeing the Sivare Prince, her eyes going round in astonishment. "What's going on here? Why's he here?"

            "He's my guest, of course," Frieza smoothly replied, but the grip he had on her arm tightened until she gasped with pain. "Do calm yourself, dear, or you won't be able to appreciate the show."

            "Let her go, Frieza," Thage snarled, his eyes narrowing. "She's done nothing to you."

            "Yes, well, I'm afraid I don't agree with you," Frieza pleasantly replied, but his tail lashed out, catching Thage in the stomach and knocking the Sivare to his knees. "Now be still, or you will regret it."

            Laylyn gaped at him, Frieza's voice had turned to ice, but his eyes seemed to burn with fire. He waved at the pink blob. "Dodoria, you may proceed."

            The giant nodded and turned to a panel on the arm of his seat. He punched in a series of numbers, and as he finished doing so, Frieza leaned down until his lips touched her ear and whispered, "Now pay close attention, my love."

            A screen in the center of the bridge blinked on, showing a view of Nayr. The planet looked lovely, even from space, but as Laylyn watched, a great beam of energy shot forth from Frieza's ship, hurtling into the planet faster then the eye could follow. Almost immediately a brilliant array of explosions rippled across the planet's surface, and then Nyr exploded in a blinding flash of light.

            Laylyn could only stare in horror at the halo of light that radiated out from the force of the explosion. All that remained of her beautiful world were a few meteors already beginning to hurtle through the void of space as she stared on in horrified silence.

            That quickly, her world was destroyed. Everything she'd loved had been on that planet. Her family, her friends, everything. As she turned to stare at the man beside her, she dimly realized even the one she'd loved had died on that planet, for he was surely not with her now.

            Freiza returned her accusatory look with a distant one of his own. How dare she try to make him feel guilty for avenging himself? He was the one who had been betrayed. Every moment he'd spent on that planet had been a lie.

            His eyes were devoid of emotion, and that more then anything else infuriated her. That easily he killed the innocent. Whatever he thought she'd done to him, her family and friends had been innocent. But he didn't care. Oh, no. He killed when and where he felt like it, just as Thage had said.

            "You bastard," she hissed, pulling free of his grasp, her anger making her strong.

            He smiled at her without humor. "Now, love, no name calling. Especially from a heartless bitch such as yourself."

            "I have no idea what you mean by that, nor do I care! You murderer! My family was on that planet, my friends, my…" she stopped, her grief overwhelming her.

            The Magic rose around her, called by her rage and sorrow, and she lashed out at Frieza, her hand striking him with such force that he fell to his knees. Not waiting to see his reaction, Laylyn turned and fled, her eyes flooding with tears.

            "Stop her!" Frieza snarled, struggling to regain his breath, angry with himself for forgetting how potent Magic could be when properly summoned. That one hit had left him breathless.

            The men around him hurried to do his bidding, but since he had failed to mention her importance to him, they used all methods available. Two men tried to tackle her to the ground, but she waved them aside and the Magic tossed them through the air as if they weighed nothing. She was almost to the doors, and another guard, desperate to stop her as his lord had commanded, opened fire on her.

            Laylyn's back was turned, and she had no time to defend herself. The energy blast caught her in the back, followed by several more. She dropped to the ground, gasping in pain, her world growing dark as heat seared through her. Dimly, she heard an inhuman scream. She looked back in surprise.   

            Frieza came up off of his knees and roared, throwing himself at the man who'd shot her. His hand punched into the guard's chest and came out his back. With his free hand, Frieza slashed the man's throat and then tossed his body to the ground.

            Then he turned to stare at Laylyn. For a moment he was frozen, as if his mind didn't understand what he was seeing. But then he was running to her side. He dropped to his knees and gently lifted her head, his eyes quickly taking in her wounds as her blood spilled onto the floor around them.  

            Laylyn stared at him in shock, not understanding the agony in his eyes. One moment he hated her, the next it almost seemed as if…

            "Love, can you hear me?" Frieza demanded, leaning down to her, his voice shaking with urgency and fear.

            Laylyn winced at his mocking endearment, now knowing he'd never meant it. He'd come to Nayr to purge the planet, as he'd told her he'd done in the past, and she had just been a diversion for him while he carried out his task.

            "Please, don't call me that," she gasped, finding it difficult to speak when it felt as if her lungs were on fire.

            Frieza frowned at her, understanding she was angry with him. Now was not the time to argue over such a minor thing, though. "Listen to me. You have been shot in the back and you are bleeding profusely. You need to heal yourself."

            Laylyn considered his words for a moment. She knew she was dying. With every breath her strength faded. But strangely enough, she didn't care. Her family was gone, her friends as well, murdered by a man who had taken her love and turned it against her. She had nothing to live for anymore. If she healed herself, she'd only be putting herself at his mercy. She had nowhere to go, no one to turn to.

            She gently shook her head. "No."

            "What do you mean, no?" Frieza snapped, his worry overriding his normally gentle treatment of her. "You're going to die unless you heal yourself. Do it. Now."

            "No," Laylyn whispered, her voice coming out raspier then normal as her throat began to close. "I have nothing left."

            Frieza went cold inside, realizing she meant what she said. Her grief was driving her mad, defeating her will to live. And he knew he'd die without her. Even though she'd betrayed him, even though she'd lied to him, he couldn't lose her. And he couldn't let her die like this because of his pride.

            "You have me," he answered her, setting his pride aside, leaning down and pressing his lips to hers.

            Laylyn kissed him back for one instant, unable to help herself despite his treachery. And then she pulled back. "No, I don't. The man I loved died on that planet."

            "Please, you don't have much time, don't do this," he begged, his voice rising, but at the moment he didn't care if the entire universe heard him while he begged for this woman to save her life. "Don't leave me."

            "I already have," she replied, her eyes growing dim. "I did the moment you killed my family."

            "I'm sorry," Frieza yelled, his eyes turning misty. He was sorry, if only because of the consequences.

            "So am I," Laylyn said, smiling sadly. "I loved you so once…"

            Her voice drifted away, and Frieza bowed his head, tears streaming down his face. "I love you still," he whispered.

            "And you will forever," Laylyn answered, drawing his gaze to hers. There was love in her eyes, and grief, and something darker as she reached up and placed a hand to his cheek. "I damn you forever, my love. Forever will you love me, forever will you see me, forever will you remember me. And never will you have me."

            Too late he sensed the presence of the Magic around him, felt it pulsing within her. Even as she leaned up to kiss him, he knew he could push her away, perhaps avoid this final spell altogether. But he couldn't bring himself to do it, knowing this would be the last time he touched her, held her, kissed her. His lips met hers willingly, and this time Laylyn kissed him without reserve, pouring all of her love into that final desperate meeting of lips and hearts. The Magic flooded from her dying body into his own, roaring through his blood, mingling with the sweet bitterness of that final embrace as their tongues danced together, and their bodies strained against each other in an eloquent declaration of a love so intense it had driven them both to madness.

            And then Layln's lips went to still, and Frieza's tears drifted over her face as her beautiful eyes fell closed for the last time. 


	10. Chapter Nine

**A/N: **I do not own Frieza, Vegeta, Zarbon, nor any of the other DBZ characters. Thank you so much for your reviews, and for reading this.

            And so now you know the tale. Or at least most of it. You know all of the truly important things. My love for Laylyn, her inherent goodness, my own stupidity for thinking she'd betrayed me. Never had I met a heart so pure, and I wronged her, killed her. An innocent. Oh yes, I learned the truth. My annoying pet, Vegeta, discovered that one of my own men had betrayed me to the Sivare. Thage and the unfortunate traitor, a sniveling creature named Barox, still live. Death was too easy for them. 

            At first, Thage was tortured for months on end. Sometimes by me, sometimes by Zarbon. For all his physical beauty, Zarbon is a twisted creature, ugly and dark. His methods of punishment are quite…stomach turning. Eventually, once Thage's spirit had been broken, I decided that he'd had enough physical torture, and I turned him into something of a pet for the crew of my ship. An errand boy. His Magic is actually quite useful. He is the last of his kind, unfortunately. I had him castrated before I'd discovered the truth about his relationship with Laylyn. They never were lovers, even when they were engaged. I take great delight in that fact. I think that made it easier to forgive him. That, and the fact that he once told me Laylyn loved me more then life itself, and had never betrayed me.

            It's amazing how readily I accepted his word when he told me that. It's amazing, because when Laylyn had lived, I'd believed everyone but her, and she was the one I had loved. I'm not sure why, but love makes you raw, it leaves you open and vulnerable, and it causes you pain like nothing else can. Perhaps that's why I was so quick to believe everyone else before her. The pain drove me mad.

Barox is another matter entirely. At first I wanted to kill him, to tear him to pieces for turning me over to the Sivare, and, more importantly, for driving me away from Laylyn. Dodoria and Vegeta were the voice of reason, amazingly enough. They pointed out to me that death would be quick and easy, and my thirst for vengeance demanded he pay a much higher price then a moment of agony before dying. He still lives, but every day he begs for death. His torture will never cease. His betrayal cost me the life of my love, and while I am also to blame for my lack of trust in her, it was his fault we were separated. He will live in pain and suffering until the day he dies. Which I intend to prolong for as long as possible. Why should he be spared, when my grief never leaves me?

            I looked up to see the ghost of Laylyn dancing around my room, laughter in her eyes, and love. And there I am with her, so many years younger, so incredibly happy. The pain flows through me now with as much intensity as ever. Her curse is as strong today as the day she died. Strangely enough, I never want it to end. These visits are the only tie I have left to her, and I refuse to lose her completely. I will take whatever pain I must endure to see her, to remember. I will never forget.

            I am feeling more anguished then normal tonight, and I'm not certain why. Perhaps it's because I'm growing older. I find myself thinking of having a family, but I cannot. My mate is dead. My empire has become all to me, it has become the child I will never have. I have allowed the culmination of power to consume me completely. I no longer care for the softer things of the universe. I have no use for other women, I will never love another. When I lay with women now, it is impersonal, and the act of sex is quick. I feel almost disgusted with myself for touching another, but my body has needs. I have simply learned to shut down my mind at such times, distancing myself until the dawn when I have the woman removed. I have never found another who could stir me half as much as Laylyn could with a simple smile. And I would trade every woman I've ever known just to have one more hour with her.

            As I watched my love whirl around the room, something inside me broke, and for the first time in years, I said something other then what the visions themselves say. "I am so very sorry, my love. I was wrong, and I hurt you without cause. I am going insane without you, and I don't even care. I deserve the madness as punishment for what I did to your people, your planet," and then I laughed, a hollow sound choked with tears. "But do you know what? I never wish for you to forgive me, because then this might all end. And if the curse is lifted, I could never see you again. And this is all I live for now, these nights when you dance for me."

            The beautiful woman said nothing to me, continuing in her graceful movements around my quarters. If she seemed a bit out of her normal routine, perhaps that was wishful thinking on my part. I'd never once seen her stumble in the years since her death, surely I'd imagined it just now. I hadn't expected any response, of course, but somehow I felt comforted by the words I'd finally spoken. Even if she couldn't hear me, at least I knew I'd said them. My men would laugh at me if they knew how weak I was, how my very existence centered around the ghosts of my past. I do not care. I have no pride where Laylyn is concerned. I never did, and I never will.

            I watched my love with sorrowful eyes, and inside my heart is weeping. For so long I have come to him. While he watches the images of our past, I stand in the shadows behind him and watch his face. He is as breath taking as ever, as proud and commanding. But over the years he has become hollow. A shell of his former self. He is growing more cruel and cold to the outside world. At first I refused to care. I was angry and hurt, and I was glad to see him in pain. But vengeance is a consuming thing, it takes up your whole being until there is room for nothing else, and true love will not be so easily cast aside. Not even by vengeance. Slowly, over time, my love for Frieza cast out my desire for vengeance. Now I no longer come to glory in his sadness, I come to see the face of the man I love.

            He was very vicious in his treatment of Thage, but I never bothered to interfere. I felt that the Prince had earned his fate. As Frieza discovered the truth about the traitor on his ship, I too discovered the truth about his intentions for Nayr. At first he had come to take over the planet, possibly enslave some of the Sivare. But then he'd met me. And he had fallen in love, for the one and only time in his life. He had changed, the Unicorns had known it, and so had I. He had become a man of good heart, his spirit slowly shedding the taint of his past, bathed by the purity of our love.

            Thage had been jealous and resentful of Frieza, and he had allowed his personal feelings to overrule his upbringing as a just ruler. The result had been the destruction of our people. His own punishment was well deserved. But over time, Frieza had forgiven him, and eventually freed him. While it was true that Thage was now only a shadow of the man he'd once been, he was free to do as he pleased, and he was actually treated quite well. As for Barox, that was another matter altogether, but I feel the worm should be made to suffer for an eternity for the death of Nayr.

            It's a funny thing, this curse I placed upon Frieza with my dying breath. I damned him to never forget me, but I can never forget him as well. I am bound to him for eternity. Once a month, I return to this realm to visit him, to hide in the shadows while our past is brought to life. It is an exquisite experience of pain and pleasure, and I cannot bear the thought of it coming to an end. I cannot bear to be without him. And yet I am still angry with him. We lost so much because of his arrogance and his willingness to believe I had played him false. We lost each other.

            I was lost in my thoughts, so his voice caught me by surprise. Never once, in all these years, had he spoken. Except to repeat things that we said to one another in the visions from the past. Now, as I heard him apologize to me, and ask my forgiveness for what he did, I am overwhelmed with the need to go to him. As he admitted to never wanting this sweet torture to end for fear of being without me, I wanted to run to his side and fall to my knees before him, to pull him into my arms and tell him I had forgiven him. But I am afraid if I go to him, if I give him my forgiveness in words, the curse will be lifted. I will never be with him again.

            Yet how can I let him live in suffering? How can I deny him my forgiveness? If I truly loved him, his peace of mind would be more important then my seeing him. And who knows, perhaps if I go to him, I will still be allowed to see him once a month. My forgiveness should not lift the curse, I said he'd never forget me. I never mentioned he'd forget me once I'd forgiven him. If hate can endure beyond the grave, then love, the most wondrous thing of all, surely can.

            With a gentle smile, I moved forward out of the shadows, my body trembling, and I circled around to the front of his chair so that I could see my love's face when I told him I had forgiven him, and that I loved him still.  


End file.
